From The Shadows
by piratejessieswaby
Summary: After surviving a hit and run that should have killed her, Riley McLawson now has unusual powers from her near death experience. S.H.I.E.L.D sends the team to recruit her against a new enemy. Only along the way they learn that Riley isn't the enemy but someone else in the group is. Clint/OC, Steve/Darcy, Bruce/Betty, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane. Co - Written with xxintensexx.
1. New Recruit

Summary: After surviving a hit and run that should have killed her, Riley McLawson now has unusual powers from her near death experience. S.H.I.E.L.D sends the team to recruit her against a new enemy. Only along the way they learn that Riley isn't the enemy but someone else in the group is and nothing will be the same again. Clint/OC. Co – Written with xxintensexx. First Avenger story.

From The Shadows

Chapter 1 

_**Song - Swimming Home – By Evanescence **_

_**Way down  
I've been way down  
Underneath this skin  
Waiting to hear my name again**_

_**I'm sorry**_  
_**Nothing can hold me**_  
_**I adore you still**_  
_**If I hear them calling**_  
_**And nothing can hold me**_

_**Way down**_  
_**(Do you really want me?)**_  
_**All the way down**_  
_**(Do you really want me?)**_  
_**I will hear your voice**_  
_**(Do you really want me?)**_  
_**But I'll no longer understand**_

_**(No one's really loved me)**_

* * *

Riley Isobel McLawson was doing her usual jog around the park, when that day changed her life for ever.

She was listening to music when it happened.

Riley looked across the road carefully, before crossing it and was just about to reach the pavement when a car crashed into her.

She slumped to the floor, her legs numb along with her body

Then she died.

And nothing would be the same.

* * *

Clint Barton tapped a finger on the steel table before him, Fury's words barely registering. The meeting was a drag, like all others that transpired. They were always, alien invasion this, and robot invasion that. Really, couldn't the villains become any more original?

He wished for his bow and arrows, to do something much more productive than sitting in a room, listening to a voice droning on and on and on…

"This is not your regular mission."

That caught his attention, finally, something different for him and his team to do. He could tell the rest were getting bored as all hell also. If Tony's loud complaints weren't tale telling enough, even Steve began to raise eyebrows and sigh, crestfallen.

He looked up at Fury after glancing around the room. Everyone, who were most likely not paying attention like he was, were now staring upfront, interest clouding their faces.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has decided to add a new member to your team." He regarded them all critically. "Her name is Riley McLawson-"

"Yes!" Was cried from the back. Clint turned around to see Tony with his arms raised over his head. It was silent, which the brunette then realized he should explain himself. "What? Another chick! All we have is Natasha, she's a babe ya, but-"

"That's enough!" Fury cut in, and Clint internally chuckled while agreeing whole heartedly with the billionaire, before turning back to the matters at hand. Fury now had a small tick to his features, and the archer wondered vaguely, that the man should really have better control on his anger, certainly with them.

"As I was saying," he grounded out. "You will be going to get this young woman in Ireland, her home place. We have found out, from sources, that she has some form of 'special powers' that cannot be explained, she doesn't even know she has them herself. However, we think this woman could be valuable to the team, and help with the dynamics and what we're missing." He paused in his explanation to let them absorb the information.

Clint didn't very much care about a new teammate. It was all the same to him, another person to work with and another person to abjure. The only person he really got along with was Natasha, and that was only because they have been working together for years, and he's been the one to help her in her time of need. They had things in common, and she understood his boundaries. It never went any further than that.

The rest of the team was more a mystery. He didn't particularly want to get to know them, they were just other people to defend the world with, who he subsequently now lived with. They were like… university room mates. Seeing each other more often than needed; desired, but pushed together nonetheless.

Now there was going to be another roomie, and he couldn't help but think it was going to get a little oppressing.

Fury decided then it was a good time to continue. "We will send all of you, with a couple agents because I'm sure you all with mess up somehow, to get her. Make up the plan however you want; I don't care. Just get her back here without mishap and I'll be happy for once in my life." He sighed at that, and wiped a hand over his brow, and Clint had to hold back an amused smile at the man's exasperation. The things they made this, supposedly unbreakable, guy feel.

"I'm leaving all you fuck up's alone now, no goofing off." He glared, and the archer tried not to notice it was shot particularly at himself, Thor and Stark.

He was out of the room, with agent Hill trailing behind him. Everyone was still for a moment, until Steve clapped his hands together getting all their attention.

"As leader, I think the best case scenario would be to send one to two people to this Riley's home. We don't want to scare her off." He stopped, and pressed a hand to his chin, likely thinking on whom to bring.

"I'll go!" Tony smirked, but got rejected with a look from Steve and explanations of you're only wanting to going to see if she's 'hot', which the blonde blushed at. His virtuousness would never cease to amuse him.

"I nominate Barton." Natasha said quietly from her corner. Clint whipped his head around at her recommendation and stared bewildered at her aloof expression. He frowned at her, and quickly mouthed what are you doing? She didn't respond to the question, just continued to stare at the super soldier.

He seemed to be thinking about the idea. "That could work." He finally said, and Clint could only widen his eyes at that and try to keep his mouth from dropping into a surprised "O".

"Me?!" He exclaimed. "I'm one of the worse-"

"No, no, you're perfect." Steve cut in, Bruce and Natasha nodding in agreement. He lingered with his surprised gaze, then shook himself out of it, and folded his arms haughtily.

"I assure you, I am not impressed." He growled, conceding to his fate. Steve grinned in spite of his tone, and came over to pat him on the back; however it ended up with him being lurched into the table. The man could never control his strength, and they had become wary of his innocent friendly slaps. Tony started laughing hysterically, and the blonde soldier stuttered out an apology, which Clint only waved off, disgruntled.

"I'll do it, who's coming with me?" he asked.

"I will." Steve responded once more. "I'm the leader and the only one who actually does the debriefing." He sent a pointed look to all of them. They all pretended to not have heard him, their shoes suddenly becoming very interesting. He heard Steve let out an exasperated, but amused breath.

"We'll be leaving in the afternoon. Back clothes in case we stay longer than expected. Natasha, your duty is to get the plane ready. Tony, stay out of trouble; Thor, just, don't touch anything you weren't enlightened on; Bruce, you're okay to do whatever you want; Clint, come with me, we'll think up strategies." Everyone stood up from their uncomfortable metal chairs and scattered, off to do whatever they were going to do, he didn't really care.

Clint let out an annoyed breath, and stood up himself. The super soldier was waiting by the door, and passed through it once he noticed Clint was up and going. The archer followed suit, wondering what was in store for him.

They got on a private jet and Clint read Riley's file, she had moved to America to study astrology, archaeology, English literature and creative writing, French, Medieval History and a PhD in chemistry.

"Smart girl" he muttered under his breath and Steve nodded in agreement.

"Says here that she graduated from Yale University with honours" Steve said impressed looking at Makayla's file.

Clint looked through Riley's file and noticed something "She was in a hit and run, five years ago that should have killed her, the truck practically crushed her. She flat lined at the ER but five minutes later came back." He read out.

"That could be what triggered the manifestation of her powers." Fury said from the radio.

"Fun way to find out." Clint mumbled sarcastically, eyes still tracing over the information laid out before him. He flipped the page, and his gaze was captures by some pictures. A before and after, some family members, and a couple childhood one's were printed off. He kept his attention mostly on the less blurry, larger detailed images of her.

"Man, you can see a huge difference." Steve said, looking over his shoulder. Fury made a noise of agreement from the com.

The brown hair from her earlier picture had become a dark black, and her eyes were two bright purple globes, instead of her previous green ones. She was a good looking girl, bright smile lighting up her face in both of the pictures, her teeth well-kept and an intelligent air he could see, even through the photograph.

He turned another page, and what he read made him freeze in horror.

"Fucking raped." He said quietly. Steve looked at him curiously, wondering what he had said. The archer felt his throat chock up, memories resurfacing; one's he had pushed away desperately.

He'd never dealt well with that form of suffering, having had to watch and endure it himself more than once. He felt for the girl he only knew by words on paper, his own emotions coming into play.

He heard Steve make a noise of displeasure after; he too, read the paragraph with the sordid details. A Russian gang of some form had captured her, and had cruelly kept her locked up for days. She'd been half dead when they decided to abuse her furthermore by raping her brutally. That's when her powers had manifested to her will, lighting them up in flames with what must have been her powers. Black and purple fire.

The others, not taking part in the rape, had to have been brought down physically, so by deduction, she also had skill in hand to hand combat. Clint couldn't help but be impressed. She had fought people twice her size, mentally unstable and in a state of agony

"Jesus, fucking Christ". Tony said disgusted at the horror.

"Man, I so do not wanna piss off this chick." Bruce commented.

"Her mother died in a plane crash while she was a kid, her dad's still alive". Clint read.

"Who is he?" Natasha wondered aloud, hands around her own file.

"That's one thing I haven't mentioned." Fury spoke up. It was the first time Clint heard slight hesitation in the man's voice. "She's Loki's daughter."

"WHAT, THE FUCK?!" He yelled shock in his voice.

Tony turned to look at Thor "Did you know?" he asked the demigod.

What!" Clint exclaimed, horrified. He'd never been the same since the God of Mischief had invaded his mind, setting him up to kill his, now, teammates, and made him murder innocent bystanders and S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Nausea assaulted his senses, and everything before his eyes split in two. That bastard, the only man he wanted to kill more than ever was the father of his going-to-be teammate.

"I'm not dealing with this shit." He seethed, glaring at anyone who looked at him worried.

"My brother likes to keep to himself." The Thunder God, said, heartbroken. "I do not know why he had never told me."

Steve tried to calm down everyone "Maybe, Loki was worried about putting his daughter in danger". He offered.

Natasha scoffed, "So what? Are we going to kill her?". She asked.

Thor narrowed his eyes at Natasha "I will not allow you to harm my niece".

"She's a danger man." Tony pointed out to Thor, lazily reclined in his seat, eyes on his tablet. The god sent him a terrifying glare, which Tony was able to ignore.

"You. Will. Not. Harm. Her." He said darkly, and Tony only shrugged in a "what can you do" manner.

"Shut up, all of you!" Fury cut in, voice laced in anger. "Don't you all remember, she's your new teammate. There will not be any killing."

Clint had been keeping silent, until Fury had spoken up. "You expect me to lie back and let that asshole's daughter in my line of sight." His tone was furious.

"For all we know Clint, she could be completely unaware of her true parentage". Steve said fairly.

Natasha looked at Fury then, her dark blue eyes hard and unforgiving "What if she's like him and enjoys psychologically torturing people?" She snarled.

"Do you believe S.H.I.E.L.D to be stupid?" Fury questioned. Everyone ignored Tony comment of, Yes! In the back. "We did a full background check on her. She's a nice girl, completely lovable and never gets in trouble without being provoked. She's a perfect team player and will not be a problem."

Everyone still had a suspicious air to them, and half of them seemed to accept the fact. Thor, happy from the beginning; Tony, who didn't give a shit; and Steve and Bruce who where nice guys by nature and wouldn't judge somebody before meeting them.

Clint and Natasha weren't deterred. They'd been spies longer than they were able to count, and didn't trust easily. Clint was absolutely affronted.

* * *

Riley was in the local coffee shop having a cup of coffee when she saw a black SUV pull up.

Her experience with suspicious looking cars immediately put her on edge. Two normal looking blonde's got out, one tall and muscular, the other shorter but burly. They didn't seem dangerous, but her shoulders were still tense around her ears. The scowl on the shorter man's face didn't help with her unease. They appeared to be arguing, the larger one scolding the other, who snapped back defensively.

"Shit, after Riley got raped she got pregnant and had a son called Caleb Jamie McDawson." Steve said stunned.

Clint despite being weary of the young woman looked at the file.

"Jeez, her bad luck just keeps on adding up." Clint muttered, pushing away the small twinge of compassion threatening to disperse itself.

Tony read the file and felt a sudden rush of sadness, "He died when he was seven years old from a heart condition".

Everyone was silent for a moment, taking in that information. They didn't know how one woman could deal with so much heartbreak, and still smile like she had in the photographs.

"Probably, a facade." Clint said to himself.

"No parent should have to lose a child like that." Steve said quietly and the others agreed.

"There she is". Natasha nodded towards a dark, red haired woman walking down the street.

Clint glanced at Steve, who nodded, and they both left, Clint with his hands in his pockets and Steve standing tall. They leaned against the brick wall, waiting for Riley to walk by, before bypassing her path, and cutting her next step.

"Hello Miss McLawson." Steve said politely. "We would like to have a word with you." The woman stared suspiciously, eyes taking in every detail of the two men blocking her path. Her hand trailed from its place in her coat pocket, to behind her back. Clint, noticing this, took hold of her arm and held it with a strong grip.

"We aren't here to hurt you." He told her, trying to allow warmth in his voice as to not scare the woman off.

Her eyes had gone frantic when he had grabbed her, and she wrenched her arm from his grip. "What do you want?" She snapped, taking a defensive step back.

Riley tried to keep calm, tried not to show her fear.

"We just want to talk to you." Tony told her.

Riley wrenched herself from the man's grip, her hair blowing in the wind.

"You guys better back off." She snarled, hands beginning to shake. Clint shook his head at the stupidity of everything, and cut in front of the rest of the group, so he was standing right before the angry young, arms raised to show no malicious intent.

"Believe us; we don't want to hurt you. We're just here to ask you questions. We're the good guys." He said as quietly as he could manage, keeping his contempt of the fact that this woman was the daughter of fucking Loki out of his voice.

Riley looked at them all with narrow, violet eyes "Questions like what?".

Clint took a deep breath, hoping to all good and bad that she wouldn't freak out. "We're an agency called Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, in short S.H.I.E.L.D. We know about your powers, if you haven't already noticed, I'm Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye, this is Steve Rogers, Captain America," He waved to the man standing beside him. "Tony Stark, Iron man; Bruce Banner, The Hulk; Natasha Romanoff, and Thor Odinson." She regarded them all slowly, then her eyes widened in recognition, she glanced swiftly at the Thunder God, fear written in her face.

"Father's brother." She whispered shocked.

Riley knew that she was in trouble and did the only thing she could.

Fight.

She flipped a kick towards Clint's head, who ducked right before it could connect. The Avengers all got in order, crunching into defensive poses. Riley regarded them sceptically, then did a run and jump, planning to jump overhead, and run off.

Riley gracefully jumped over the red headed woman's head, like a cat and started to run. She lit up her hands.

Clint stared at the bright purple, flaming hands, not ready to see such a sight. He'd paused, and then realized she was running away. Steve shouted orders, and Tony left to go put on his Iron man suit, left in the aircraft. He was ordered to trail the woman, try to keep her in his line of sight, while the others devised a plan to capture her. He would keep them updated on where she was through the coms.

He left at a print, following the quickly disappearing back. She turned a corner, and while Clint did so, she was gone. Huffing and puffing, Clint stopped to gather his breath, and brusquely got pulled into an alley.

"What do you want with me?" She demanded

He looked at her then, she had dark, red purple curly hair and her eyes were narrowed.

He was about to speak into the com when she halted him with a cold glare. He sighed and relaxed his stance, hoping she would also.

"Riley..." She started when he said her name, and he quickly continued what he was going to say. "We want to help you. We're not here to lock you up or whatever you think we want to do. We want you on our team." No matter how hard it was to keep the scowl off his face, he tried to be as soothing and nice as possible.

"Why, why would you after what my father did to you?" She asked suspicious.

Clint paused in his explanation in surprise. She knew about what Loki did to him.

He found that slightly bizarre, why would Loki tell his own daughter about something so... evil?

"It wasn't my decision to make." He responded, folding his arms over his chest. Riley looked at him, face still stormy. He kept on going. "Look, you're not so bad. I'll be honest, when I first found out, I freaked out, wanted to kill you blah, blah, blah. However..." He stopped to find the words. "I like your moves, okay. And I don't think it'll be so bad working with you."

Riley smiled then and held out her hand.

"Riley Isobel McLawson". She said introducing herself.

Clint returned the smiled, his first happy expression all day. "Clint Barton, Hawkeye."

"I would say nice to meet you, but we met in not so great circumstances." Riley said, leaning calmly against the brick alley wall. "But you seem pretty cool. Now, tell me about this little "Gang" of yours."

"We just save people; we fight a lot of aliens and the like." Clint responded, shrugging carelessly. Riley, however, looked interested.

"Me, saving people. Never thought of that." She mused aloud.

"You seem nice even though after what happened to you" Tony offered.

They turned around to notice the rest of the team standing behind them. Clint shot a small wave and Riley stared at all of them, one at a time, and took a step forward, putting her hand out.

"Riley." She said. Thor was the first to grab the offered hand.

"Thor Odinson, and you, young Riley, are my niece!" He said happily.

Riley smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you all".

"Not me" Natasha muttered.

Everyone tensed, and glanced from the corner of their eyes to Natasha, who stood, arms crossed, at the back of the group.

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You attacked us; your father mind controlled Clint. No she's not coming with us". Natasha snarled.

Steve sighed. "Natasha, there's no point in arguing. Fury ordered this. Riley is nothing like Loki, give the girl a chance." Natasha didn't respond and merely turned on her heels, stalking away.

An awkward silence settled over the group.

"I'll talk to her." Steve said looking after her and finally following in long, quick strides.

Clint turned back to Riley, who was glaring after the redhead. "Don't worry about her. She'll warm up, she did to me!" He grinned at the young woman, who smiled nervously.

"Thanks." She muttered, staring through her lashes up at the archer.

"What about my family?" She asked wearily.

"Uh, I wouldn't imagine Loki would be allowed at base." Clint responded.

"My sister, niece?"

"You can go visit them when you want. You can even meet up with Loki if you so desire. We're not going to keep you prisoner. Actually, most of the Avengers have normal lives out of their "Job"."

Riley smiled dryly "The only time, I saw my father was when I died".

Nobody said anything."What do you mean?" Clint asked, not wanting to intrude, but curious nonetheless.

"When I crashed my car, I died and went to the other world where I met my father, the Outsider as he called himself. He thought I was special and gifted me with powers that were supernatural". She said, her mind drifting back to the day her life was changed...

"And you didn't... stay with him." Tony asked, joining in on the conversation.

"I couldn't leave my sister; she was devastated from the crash and just had a baby, so I made the decision to come back." Riley told them, wringing her hands nervously.

"That's enough with the sad stories." Clint cut in, seeing the anxiousness clouding Riley 's features. He laid his hand against the woman's lower back, guiding her out of the alleyway and showed her the way back to their car. The others followed silently behind.

Riley was silent as they drove to the plane. "What is this S.H.I.E.L.D, Anyway?"

"Sort of like a protective base. We help being in need of it and all that fun stuff." Clint responded. The girl seemed to be more comfortable with him than any of the other members of the team. He found he strangely enjoyed it.

"And you said... you wanted me on your superhero team?" She said, tone still disbelieving.

"That's what our mission was to do. Bring you back with us and convince you to be one of us." He supplied. Riley seemed to be contemplating.

"I'll think about it." She declared, shooting a quick grin at the brown haired archer, who held back the flush ready to steal his cheeks.

Riley smiled at Clint before thinking of her home and...

Oh fuck her cat.

"What about my things? My clothes and my cat?" She asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D will have that taken care of. We're agents remember. We have master hackers for that kind of thing." Tony smirked at her. "But I have to add, I am the genius."

Riley stared at him amused. "Full of yourself aren't you." Tony put a hand to his chest, pretending to be affronted.

"Me?! I have no idea what you're talking about." The young woman giggled and shook her head at the billionaire.

"Well, that answered my questions. Make sure my cat gets here safe and sound. If not, I'll have bodies to burn." She flickered her purple flames and the rest of the Avengers laughed.

Bruce looked at her, intrigued he asked "How did you activate your powers?" He asked her.

Riley played with her necklace as she spoke "It was a couple of days after... My near death experience and I got upset and there it was. My hands were lit with purple flames."

Nobody tried to pry anymore; they could tell it was making her uncomfortable. Conversation had stopped for a while after that, and they all looked out the window silently.

* * *

Riley was excited, as well as confused and cautious. She didn't know these people; however it was amazing they wanted her as a teammate.

Riley kept her face calm as Natasha glanced at her.

"What about you're son, Caleb?" She asked.

"Died, from a heart complication." Was all she said, expression shuttering. "I still love him deeply, even if he came to be in horrible circumstances."

Thor shifted in his seat, "No parent should have to lose a child in any circumstances". He said kindly.

"That's life." She said sadly, twirling a nervous finger through her long locks of hair.

"He was my, everything, and when I lost him, I wasn't exactly the same."

Clint could only look at her when she explained times of her past, numbness in his veins.

"I'm sorry". He said, wishing that he could kill the men responsible for her pain.

Riley smiled faintly, "I got my revenge". She said darkly.

Clint laughed, despite trying to hold it back. "Good for you," He said honestly.

Riley returned the laugh, though it was quieter. "It definitely felt good." She whispered back.

Natasha sneered then and looked at Steve "And Fury's sure that she isn't a threat?"

"I'm a good person Natasha." Riley butt in, returning the glare that shot her way. "Why do you hate me so much? I'm nothing like my father, so get over your dislike of me and let's move on, shall we?"

"Hmm why do I hate so much? Let's see your father killed innocent people, killed countless agents, mind controlled Clint and threatened to kill all of us. Including me in which he told me that he would take pleasure in seeing Clint killing me in my worst fears. Then you killed those Russian gang members and don't show any emotion. You're just like him." Natasha spat at her.

"Don't you kill the entire time miss innocent?" Riley shot back, hands beginning to quiver. Before Natasha could respond, eyes black with rage, Clint cut in.

"Natasha, stop it. She's a part of the group whether you like it or not." He told his friend.

"How can you agree with this?" She shrieked. "After everything Loki did to you, you're just going to accept this? You didn't look so accepting before you met her!"

_That was before I met her_. Clint thought suddenly angry.

"I didn't choose to be the fucking Outsider's daughter for god's sake! Just like you didn't choose to be fucking Rakov's daughter". She spat her eyes turning dark purple.

"Don't talk about my father!" Natasha retorted, beginning the motion to stand up menacingly.

"You sit down." Steve snapped, and Natasha grudgingly followed her leaders order. "Everybody, just calm down!"

"We should have just killed you; I knew this was a bad idea recruiting the daughter of a demigod who killed fucking Phil!" Natasha screamed.

Riley looked at her with dark eyes "Before I was attacked, I acted like my life was normal, that everything was fine until that happened. So don't act like you know me". She spat.

Natasha was caught by surprise at that comment, and struggled for a response, but before she could, the car stopped, and Clint took Riley's arm, dragging her out of the car.

He brought her to the helicarrier, saying on the way. "Let's get you away from her for a while; she needs to get her bearing. I'll show you to your room."

Riley controlled her breathing, when she got angry she usually set things on fire which was why it was best that she had her own space.

She could see rooms with the latest technology as they headed to her room.

Clint opened a door at the far end of the corridor. "Here's your place." He explained, showing her the interior. Her clothes were already folded on top of her bedspread. Her cat in its kennel.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, running to the animal, quickly flicking the lock open and hugging the cat to her chest.

The cat was black and white and had white socks, also it was very fluffy, the cat purred as Riley stroked him fondly.

"Hello, Tom". She said warmly.

Clint stared at the image they made with a soft smile. "Want me to leave you alone for a while?" He asked.

Riley looked up at him. "No, don't leave yet, you have to show me around." She stood up, her cat still in hand, and travelled over to Clint, nudging him towards the door. "Come on, I'm sure there's plenty of awesome things in here."

"That, you're right." Clint chuckled, beginning his tour with the girl and her cat.

Clint showed her around the helicarrier as Riley stared in wonder at the place.

"This place is amazing". She said.

"Yeah, Stark invented it. Can't say he isn't smart."

"Look at all these machines." The girl gushed, eyes wide with wonder.

At that minute, Tome began to purr and Riley put him down as he walked towards Clint.

Clint laughed "Hey, big fella".

The cat, rubbed his head against his leg, purring all the while. He must have liked him well enough, since when Clint reached down to pet his head, he stayed put and let the man pet him.

"He's usually mean to everyone but me." She observed aloud.

Stark chuckled "Well seeing as he knows that Robin Hood, isn't gonna murder him like some people. Eh ginger?"

She didn't respond, just continued to curiously stare at the cat and Clint together before picking Tom back up and they continued their trek around the helicarrier.

The tour went on for another little while.

Riley could tell instantly that the public sure as hell, didn't know about this place.

"Miss McLawson?" a voice said jerking her out of her thoughts.

* * *

_**I'm sorry  
Nothing can hold me  
I adore you still  
But I hear them calling**_

_**I was looking to the sky**_  
_**When I knew I'd be swimming home**_  
_**And I cannot betray my kind**_  
_**They are here, it's my time**_

_**I'm sorry**_  
_**Nothing can hold me**_  
_**(Do you really want me?)**_  
_**I adore you still**_  
_**But I hear them calling (calling)**_  
_**And nothing can hold me**_


	2. Dark Truths

Summary: After surviving a accident that should have killed her, Riley McLawson now has unusual powers from her near death experience. S.H.I.E.L.D sends the team to recruit her against a new enemy. Only along the way they learn that Riley isn't the enemy but someone else in the group is.

From The Shadows

Chapter 2

_**Song – Bird song – By Florence And The Machine**_

_**Well I didn't tell anyone  
But a bird flew by, saw what I had done  
He set up a nest outside  
And he sang about what I'd become**_

_**He sang so loud, sang so clear**_  
_**I was afraid all the neighbors would hear**_  
_**So I invited him in just to reason with him**_  
_**I promised I wouldn't do it again**_

_**But he sang louder and louder inside the house**_  
_**And now I couldn't get him out**_  
_**So I trapped him under a cardboard box**_  
_**Stood on it to make him stop**_

_**I picked up the bird, and above the din**_  
_**I said, "that's the last song you'll ever sing"**_

_**Held him down, broke his neck**_  
_**Taught him a lesson he wouldn't forget**_

* * *

Fury came strolling up, large arms folded over his chest.

"Hello." Riley said hesitantly, staring warily at the stranger.

Fury nodded at her in greeting, "Please have a seat, I'm sure you're wondering why you are here". He said knowingly.

"Yes, it was a little... surprising." Riley said sarcastically, finding a free chair to plop herself down into. "Now, go on."

Fury sat down himself, eyebrows raised. "We know you're special, and we believe you could be very valuable for our team."

Riley absorbed this for a minute, "In what way?" She asked quietly.

Fury regarded her for a minute, "Like protecting Earth from hostile forces".

"Why, would you choose me if you knew who my father was? From what I can tell, you all hate his guts."

"We don't let that get into our way. We think you can be helpful, we need you, and you're a good fighter, that's all we look forward to." Fury answered voice serious.

Riley raised an eyebrow "And... If, I refuse". She said wearily.

"Then we'll let you go but I warn you now, there are other agencies out there that aren't so friendly". Fury warned her.

"And now they're curious about you. They'll be thinking why we want you, and you won't be safe once you get out. Actually, you were never safe, you're lucky you were not killed yet."

Riley regarded him long and hard. The other Avengers stared in silence waiting for her answer.

"Who wanted me?" She asked in a hard voice, her eyes flashing violet.

"A man called Viktor Kosovo". He answered.

"And who is this "Victor" and how did he know about me?" Riley asked, wearily.

"It seems someone close to you, gave him information over the years about your life, hobbies things like that. And you're real father it seems". Fury said calmly.

Riley stilled "He's coming for me". She whispered.

"We imagine so." Fury said gravely.

Riley stood up then and reached for her blackberry, she quickly dialled Jenney's number. Nerves running through her as the phone rang.

"Hey Ri, what's up?" Jenney said cheerfully.

She swallowed slightly, "Jenney, I need you to listen carefully okay. I'm with a group of people and aw hell look just don't let any men in aside from David ok. Please Jen, this is important".

Jenney's voice shook slightly "Ok." Then she paused "Is this one of the guys who... raped you?" she asked frightened for her sister.

Riley kept her voice calm "Yeah something like that".

She heard her take a take a deep breath. "Can you tell me?"

"Maybe, I don't know, just, do as I say ok. I'll try to explain to you soon." She felt her eyes warm, and Riley held back the tears threatening to fall.

"Please be careful." Jenney whispered fearing for her adopted sister's life.

"I will sis, I promise. Tell David and Maria I love them ok". Riley said quietly.

"I will." and the line went dead.

Riley took a deep breath, facing away from the gathered group to get her bearing. Once her emotions were intake, she turned around to meet Clint's eyes immediately.

"My sister." She explained, not elaborating

Clint regarded her for a moment "She'll be safe, I promise". He said softly.

Riley glanced at Tom then with amusement, "He doesn't like that". She warned Natasha who was petting him.

Before any of them knew what was happening, Tom suddenly snarled and fluffed up, his large green eyes turning large.

His claws sprung from his paws and in one quick movement, clawed at Natasha's hand. The redhead flung up, ripping her hand out of the cat's grip, and snarled.

"Stupid piece of-"

"Don't talk to my cat like that." Riley threatened, teeth clenched tight.

Tom hissed at Natasha, growling softly before jumping onto Clint's lap happily.

"Looks like the cat doesn't like gingers either". Tony said smiling.

"Hmmm, that could be." Riley smiled to herself, watching the cat shed hair all over the blonde's shirt. He looked a little disgruntled, but petted the needy cat anyway.

Fury smirked before speaking "Anyway, Riley you'll need a suit-"

"And I have the perfect one, don't worry I'm not going to make it look exactly like ginger's". Tony said happily.

Riley regarded him cautiously. "And what does this suit entail?"

"Only the best." Tony told her, voice mockingly mysterious. "I'll tell you this though, fire proof, leather, and hella hot."

_Oh hell._ She thought.

"Sounds great, just don't make look like a porn star". She warned him playfully.

Tony laughed, "I think my Pepper and you will get along fine."

"Pepper?" She asked in question.

"My assistant and girlfriend." The brunette said with a wink. "Come over to the tower sometime, you guys could meet and be, best-friends, or something like that. However you girls call it."

Riley laughed "I'd like to meet her, she sounds nice". She said.

Steve smirked "And she doesn't stand for his bullshit". He added.

Natasha sighed "Can we get on with it".

"Natasha's right." Fury said, putting himself back into the centre of attention. "You can stay here, have a social life, we can even let you visit your family whenever you want. All that I know is that I want you on this team." He sounded so sure, and Riley couldn't help but smile at this.

"Fine, I'll join your team but I want to know one thing?" she said firmly.

"Which is?" Natasha asked suspicion on her face.

"Is my mother really dead?" Riley asked bluntly.

"We can't tell you that because we don't know either." Fury supplied, gaze apologetic.

Riley sighed, "Somehow I knew that you were gonna say that." She said her voice bitter.

"We do know however that Viktor is gathering nuclear weapons of some sort of chemical." Fury continued.

Natasha looked at Fury with a frown on her face, "In Russia?" She asked.

"Yup!" Tony piped in. Fury shot him a glare, because most likely he knew he had already hacked their system and got all their information. But the man left that discussion for later and returned his attention to the newcomer. "And potentially have a plan to attack us." He said gravely yet determined.

"Well fuck, let's get rid of him then". Tony said with a shrug.

"It's not that easy, Stark, he keeps on moving too quickly for us to track his whereabouts". Fury said firmly.

"Do, we know where he got the nuclear weapons?" Riley asked calmly.

"Probably stole them." Tony answered. "He's some big mob boss or something. Like's to do illegal things and such."

"Sounds accurate." Clint spoke up, hand still running over Tom on his lap.

"Well, I'm in if anything comes up." Riley told them all.

"Hey, you know how to hack into computers, don't you?" Tony asked her.

Riley looked at him "Yes". She said quietly.

Tony pushed the laptop towards her, "Does that woman seem familiar to you in any way?" He asked her quietly.

Riley looked at the screen for a minute, feeling her blood turn cold "Yeah funnily enough, I fucking do".

"Who is it?" Tony asked, and everyone else made a noise in agreement for the answer. Riley could feel herself begin to seethe, anger and betrayal showing clear as day in her expression.

"Everyone, meet my mother Lily Darcy Collins". She said flatly, Tom came jumping on her lap to comfort her.

"So she isn't dead?" Natasha asked stunned.

"I guess so, and a bad guy at that. Isn't this just great." She drawled, her voice heavily laced with sarcasm. Her emotions were in turmoil, she didn't know what to think. The woman who birthed her, who she thought was dead for all those years, had suddenly appeared. And in the worse circumstances. As the fucking enemy.

A hand rested itself on his shoulder. "Are you okay, do you want to leave for a while?" Came Clint's voice, caring.

Riley shook her head, "No, I'm fine going to have to get used it." She said bitterly.

"We're all here if you ever feel the need to vent all right." He returned, before going back to his seat.

"We need a game plan." Thor helpfully pointed out, the others nodded in agreement.

"So who is this Viktor guy and what's his game?" Steve asked nobody in particular.

Riley scanned his file, "Well, he like seeing whores, drugs, violence and murder. He's been held in connection to fifteen murders in Moscow, Paris, England, Canada and New York." She read out.

"What a charming man". Steve said grimly.

She scanned the file for more information. "He's been in prison twice, both times he somehow got out unharmed. It doesn't say here but I'm guessing that mean's he has some good connections." Riley mussed.

"They always do." Fury ground out.

Clint scanned the file, "He was suspected of murdering a police officer, two key witnesses and three jury members in connection to a murder of a family of five".

"Nobody's going to testify against him anymore." Steve said grimly.

"And nobody knows where this guy is? He must have connections everywhere. Let's just pick up one of those." Tony said annoyed.

Clint studied Viktor's profile given by a psychiatrist, "He shows signs of extreme violence, when provoked and when he doesn't get his own way. Is an extreme psychopath with no emotion towards anyone or anything, a natural born killer?" He read out.

"We'll have to fight him!" Tony said, determined. He patted Steve's back who was standing beside him. "Right captain?"

"But we have no idea where he is or what he's going to do with these weapons". Natasha voiced, her voice concerned.

Riley looked at her mother's picture again and froze when she saw what she had done.

"Wanted, for the murder of Franklin James De Roy."

"Do you know who that is?" Fury questioned, voice grave.

Riley shook her head, "No, I don't know who he is". She said calmly but on the inside her stomach was churning with horror.

"He was a US Senator of Texas, he was gunned down by her, and after he found out she was connected to Viktor. So she silenced him." He said grimly.

She felt sick, disgusted.

_Maybe Natasha's right about me_. Riley thought.

Her father's evil, now she finds out my mother's just as bad, she could be like them for all she knew. The thought frightened her.

Clint seemed to be able to sense her fear, and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. It didn't take away all the fear, but she calmed down slightly.

"It's ok". He said quietly and Riley nodded grateful.

Tony suddenly swore loudly, "Shit, someone's hacking into the system." He said trying to stop them.

The laptop in front of Riley suddenly went blank.

"This can't be good." Fury grumbled, getting out of his seat and striding out of the room. "Stark, come with me, you're going to help me figure this out."

Tony was about to bite back a reply when Fury's glare zeroed on him and pretty much menaced him out of the room.

He left after him, and the room was now filled with nervous Avengers members.

Steve was the first to speak by looking at Riley with a smile "So, Riley, any ideas on where your mother might go?" He asked the dark haired woman.

Riley thought of their holidays, which had been to New England, France, Spain and Ireland.

"I think she might be in England, she always liked it there". She offered.

"Let's go then!" Thor exclaimed, but Steve shook his head at him.

"We won't find her just by going there; we can look through the computers, which will bring up look-a-like matches. Since Riley knows her the most, she can maybe recognize her even if she has a disguise." Steve said calmly.

Natasha seemed pissed off, "So we're sending her in just like that? Shouldn't we examine her and make sure she isn't a psycho?" She demanded.

Riley looked at them all with no hostility on her face as she spoke "Do what ya gotta do". She said quietly.

Natasha looked ready to grab her and do just that, but Clint stepped in before she could reach Riley.

"There will be no such thing. We already looked her up, saw her file, she's innocent. Get over it Nat." The redhead looked ready to stomp her feet childishly, however she could hold that urge back, and instead glared at Riley over the blonde's shoulder.

"Alright then, Stark, Rogers, and McLawson you're all going to England to look for Lily Fin." Fury instructed.

Tony grinned at Riley then "Let's get working on your suit".

* * *

Tony drove her to his tower, rambling all along about something or another. Once arrived, she stared in amazement at the large building before her.

"Like it?" Tony teased, smirk gracing his face.

"Must be heaven living in there." Riley responded, continuing to gaze dazedly up the skyscraper.

Tony smiled indulgently at her, "Oh you have no idea how much I love that place". He admitted.

They walked into the building and Tony liked Riley, she didn't show any signs of being crazy.

"Ignore ginger, Shadow flame she's pissed that none of us think you're a threat like we did to her". Tony told her.

"She's... something." Was Riley's hesitant response, not knowing if it was okay to say anything bad about the assassin in the others company.

"More than something, a bitch if you ask me." A laugh escaped her throat at that and she quickly tried to cover it up with a caught. Tony, not having missed this, smiled at her. "Stay away from her; you don't want to get in the middle of all her shit."

She hesitated "What happened?" she asked as they entered a magnificently furbished room with a young woman in her late thirties was.

"Riley meet my wonderful, smart and beautiful girlfriend Pepper Anne Pond". Tony said with adoration.

Pepper smirked at Tony as she warmly shook Riley's hand.

"Hello Riley, nice to meet you." Pepper told her warmly, her grip firm yet soft. Tony strolled over and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, grabbing her around the waist.

"You too miss Potts."

"Oh, call me Pepper, please." The other gushed, waving her hand.

Riley smiled back as Natasha came waltzing in like she owned the place.

"Pepper". Natasha said curtly.

"Natasha". Pepper returned politely but Riley could tell that she wanted to say something rude to her. Riley felt respect for her.

Natasha didn't greet her, merely sneered and continues down the hallway. She heard Tony sigh and he ushered her out.

"Here's my lab!" He said proudly, stopping in front of a large glass door, the inside filled with machines, tech and tools.

Riley stared in pure disbelief at the amazing sight before her eyes, "Holy shit". She whispered.

Natasha snorted in disdain "It looks like a pig sty".

"No insulting my lab!" Tony snapped angrily, pointing angrily at the redhead. "It's my baby; would you like someone saying your kid is ugly?"

Natasha only snorted and pushed ahead to get into the lab, the other's following behind her.

"I'm going to take measurements!" Tony declared, taking out a measuring tape out of nowhere.

Riley blinked as Tony measured her, and then asked her questions about her medical history which she answered honestly.

"So no cancer, heart conditions or anything like that? No" He asked her.

She shook her head "Nothing like that". She answered.

"Perfect that means nothing "special" I'll be putting in your suit can harm you." He was smirking at Riley's spectacle look in his direction. "Now, go sit over there while I make up the design."

Riley sat in the corner as Tony began designing her suit as he called it. She could see the statue of Liberty from here.

"My dad would love it here". She muttered.

"He's already been, remember? Almost destroyed it." Tony pointed out.

Riley shook her head at Tony "Not him, my adoptive father would love it here. He worked in science engineering". She said proudly.

Pepper smiled at her kindly "He sounds like a good man".

"Very." Riley agreed, voice going grave. She missed the man, and also her sister. She hoped she could see them soon.

"Wait until they see you in this awesome ass suit." Tony proclaimed, tapping furiously on his laptop keys.

She glanced at him then "What does it look like?" She asked afraid of the answer.

Tony smirked "See for yourself purple".

He turned the screen around for her to see.

Purple was right, the leather was tinted in that colour, tight but fully covering her body. A weapon holster was placed on the middle, filled with weapons she hasn't seen before in her life. She could also see little hidden cavities, most likely for other spots to place stuff unnoticed inside.

And it was black, the whole suit was black but it had a purple glow and flame symbols were on the arms and wrists. She loved it.

"Tony, you are a bloody genius". Riley said happily, hugging him and Pepper.

Tony smirked "I do have my moments".

Pepper playfully swiped him on the chest.

Tony was about to make a smart ass remark when he saw something hurtling towards them.

"GET DOWN!"

Tony flung himself over Pepper while Riley went under a wooden desk as a loud explosion went off.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Pepper yelled, shocked.

"Just a rocket, no panicking." Tony said to calm the group.

"Just a rocket!" Pepper snapped back. "You have a weird definition for panic Tony!"

Riley looked around the now damaged room in shock. It looked like a bomb had gone off, "Jesus fucking Christ". She muttered.

"Where the hell did it come from?" Bruce asked shocked.

"They checked around and saw Natasha, a hand suspended over the launcher."I didn't mean to!" She said, mortified.

"Don't fucking touch things you don't know how to use!" Tony stalked up to her, and pulled her away from his machines. She wrenched out of his grip, scowling at him.

"The fuck was you doing with a rocket launcher, Romanoff?" Fury demanded.

Tony however was pissed off as hell.

"You could have bloody killed us all, Ginger!" He yelled anger in his voice.

"Don't leave dangerous shit around for people to touch!"

"Don't try to put the blame on me, you should know not to touch my "shit" as you so like to call it." The tension was almost noticeable between the two, and nobody knew, what was the best way to get out of the situation.

Maria broke the tension by speaking loudly "Is Agent McLawson's suit ready, Stark?" She asked calmly.

It was the perfect distraction and Tony got quickly pulled into his new plans, redefining to tap furiously on his keys.

"Nope!" He called over his shoulder, distractedly.

"How long will it be until it's ready?" Fury asked calmly.

"Fifteen minutes". Tony answered, fingers tapping away on the keyboard.

Riley walked over to Pepper, concerned for her new friend "Are you ok?" she asked gently.

Pepper smiled faintly "I'm good".

"Just gave me a mini heart attack." She joked, and Riley nodded in agreement.

"It was weird." She remarked.

"I don't trust her." A frown came over Pepper's face. "There's something just... weird about her."

Riley looked at her then, "What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

Pepper sighed, "It's a long story". She warned.

Riley didn't push for an answer, and merely stayed silent, looking around the lab.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Tony exclaimed. "Done, now come over here sweet cheeks and see your awesome new suit!"

Riley walked over to where Tony was and was stunned into silence.

The suit looked amazing; it was black with a dark purple tint with holsters on the legs. Flame symbols were on the shoulders and the hands.

"Holy shit, that is amazing". She said amazed.

"What did you think you were going to get? I'm Tony Stark, and everything I make is awe worthy."

"Oh, shut up, we know you're a genius, no need to remind us." Riley joked back, smiling ecstatically, so largely it strained her cheeks.

Fury spoke then "Alright, people pack what you need and get on a jet to New England". He ordered.

Riley picked up the suit in wonder, it was unreal.

"Riley?"

Fury spoke then "Alright, people pack what you need and get on a jet to New England". He ordered.

She spun around to face Clint, and smiled at him happily.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" The sudden shot back to earth startled her, but she shook it off, and tried to keep the smile on her face.

"I'm fine Clint, thanks for asking." Clint regarded her a moment longer, but decided not to dwell on it, and turned to leave, showing Riley out on the way.

Riley went to her room and grabbed a couple of clothes, underwear, her toiletries and a photo that she kept with her along with her black Sais in their sheaths along with a sword.

"Bye Tom, be good ok" She told the cat who was slouched on her bed.

The cat only looked at her curiously, and rolled over; placing his head down to rest on his paws, and closed his eyes.

Riley closed the door gently and left the room to meet up with the other Avengers going on the trip with her.

"Alright everyone ready?" Steve asked and everybody murmured their ok.

"Let's go then".

They all got on the jet with Clint and Natasha in the cockpit.

* * *

_**But in my dreams  
Began to creep  
That old familiar  
Tweet, tweet, tweet**_

_**I opened my mouth to scream and shout**_  
_**I waved my arms and flapped about**_  
_**But I couldn't scream and I couldn't shout**_  
_**I couldn't scream and I couldn't shout**_

_**I opened my mouth to scream and shout**_  
_**I waved my arms and flapped about**_  
_**But I couldn't scream and I couldn't shout**_  
_**The song was coming from my mouth**_

_**From my mouth**_  
_**From my mouth**_  
_**From my mouth...**_

_**(until end)**_


	3. Intel

Summary: After surviving a hit and run that should have killed her, Riley McLawson now has unusual powers from her near death experience. S.H.I.E.L.D sends the team to recruit her against a new enemy. Only along the way they learn that Riley isn't the enemy but someone else in the group is. Eventual Clint/OC, Steve/Darcy.

From The Shadows

Chapter Three

_**Song – Sick – By Evanescence **_

_**Embrace the silence  
Cause there's nothing  
That can change the way I feel  
Taken all that you wanted  
Now there's nothing  
That can change the way I feel**_

**_Hold on, little girl_**  
**_The end is soon to come_**

**_Sick of it all_**  
**_Sick of it all_**  
**_We will not follow_**  
**_Sick of it all_**  
**_Sick of it all_**  
**_They don't understand how_**  
**_Sick we are_**  
**_Sick we are_**  
**_Of this bottomless_**  
**_Pit of lies_**  
**_Behind closed eyes_**

* * *

The fly wasn't long, thanks to Tony's formidable inventing skills, making the plane faster. They landed quickly enough, and everyone departed from the plane, stretching their legs.

"So this is England?" Bruce said looking around the busy street.

Riley kept an eye out for Lily; she couldn't bring herself to call her mother.

"She's probably at some fancy hotel"

"There are a lot of fancy hotels." Tony pointed out smartly.

"Then you're all going to have to split up." Fury said, starting down the streets. Everyone else shrugged, and went their own way.

Riley nodded and walked down a street that was mostly cafes and vintage shops. She scanned the streets and froze when she saw a familiar blonde haired woman sitting in the outside part of a restaurant.

"I've got her". She said into her com, and strolled calmly to an alley way, where she hid from view.

The others arrived soon after, and they all huddled together to make a game plan. Trapping her could be harder than they thought.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked sharply.

"I can lure her here". Riley offered.

"We don't want you getting hurt." Clint cut through, shooting a glance at the sacrificing woman.

"I'm not helpless; she likely has no idea of my powers and will underestimate me." Riley snapped back. She had a point, and the other Avengers agreed with her.

"Alright, you'll go, get her close enough to the rest of us, and we'll stun her."

Riley nodded in understanding and walked down to where Lily was her posture calm.

"Can we trust her?" Natasha asked quietly.

"Of course we can"

"Natasha, shut up for once in your life." Before she could yell back at the comment, Steve shushed all of them, glaring at Tony for the unnecessary comment, and Natasha for disrupting.

Riley walked cautiously over to her mothers, and stopped a couple feet away, took a deep breath, and walked up to her table.

"Hello mother."

Lily looked up startled at seeing the daughter she had abandoned after seven years.

"Riley?"

She gasped in shock, seeing Riley's violet eyes staring back at her coldly, her once dark auburn hair was now a black frame of curls, framing her pale face.

"What are you doing here, Riley?" Lily asked trying to stay calm. She hadn't seen her daughter after abandoning her in Chicago twenty years ago when Riley had been seven years old.

Riley looked at her back coldly "To see how you are alive after supposedly dying in a plane crash in Ohio?" She said softly.

Clint listened intently as Riley spoke to Lily, her voice was calm and even, no tremble in her voice as she spoke to the woman who had abandoned her.

She had guts.

"I'm leaving now, bye Lily" and Riley saw her wince at her using her name instead of calling her mother.

She walked away from the table and out of the restaurant as she saw Lily follow her at a distance. Her blue eyes following, her movements as she walked towards an alley.

She walked through the alley and nodded towards Clint and Steve to give the signal.

She tried to seem casual, relaxed, to not give away her position. Once she walked by the alley where the others hid, Lily had finally caught up to her, grabbing her arm to bring her to a halt.

But before she any word could come out of her mouth, black blurs surrounded them, and Clint was standing beside them, hands on Lily's shoulder.

He had handcuffs in his hand, and with a swift, practiced movement, attached them to her mother's wrist.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off me!" Lily screamed defiantly as Fury began bringing her to the car.

"Lily Eve Collins, you are under arrest for the murder of Senator Franklin De Roy, Linda Marie Evans, and Carter James Johnson" Fury said coldly.

She glared at Riley with a look of pure hate that made everyone tense.

"I should have killed you".

"Well you didn't, so it's your problem." Riley snapped back, hiding her sudden sadness behind a mask of defiance. "Now have fun in jail, mother." She spun around with a clipped movement, and stalked away, not wanting to see the despicable woman another moment longer.

Lily looked around her to see aside from Natasha who looked unemotional, all of the others looked pissed.

Especially Thor and Tony.

"That's your daughter; don't you give a damn about her?" Tony demanded.

"Why do you think I left her?" Lily hissed back, spittle escaping her grimace shaped mouth. "Bitch should have-" She got cut off by a fist to her face. Clint's chest moved with his angered breaths, knuckle bloody from the split lip Lily suffered almost immediately after the punch.

"Shut your mouth or you'll get something much more unpleasant than that." He snarled, massaging his soon to be bruised fist.

Lily sneered "Why are you of all people defending her? Do you know who she is? Who her father is?" She questioned them.

"Who you're parents are doesn't make you who you are. Its, you who makes the choices". Thor growled.

"And don't forget, you're the one who slept with the asshole. I say that's a fraction worse than being born from him, a deed Riley didn't choose." Tony added, fingers tapping madly at his forearm.

"You won't get away with this. Do you know who I am? What I can do to you?"

"We know everything that we need to bring you and your little friend down."

Lily scoffed at them "Then you are really pathetic, he will crush all of you". She said with a twisted smile.

Natasha rolled her eyes "Heard that before". She said bored.

"And you don't even know who we are." Tony pointed out. Lily sneered.

"I don't have too; you're all dead by the end of this."

Fury had heard enough, "Get her out of here!". He ordered and Steve and Natasha shoved her into the car.

He turned to look at the others "Stark when we get back to the base, get everything on Collins and Kosovo, Barton you and Romanoff question Collins, I'll have McLawson and Banner search for any stolen nuclear weapons. Thor get in touch with Mrs Foster and her team, I have a feeling this is going to turn into a shit storm".

"Yes sir." And they were off.

* * *

The plane ride was silent and strained, nobody knew what to say. Once back at base, Tony ran off to do what was ordered of him, and the others were left to stare at each other.

Riley hadn't said anything on the plane and she could feel Natasha staring at her with those judgemental bright blue eyes.

Probably, thinking that she was going to turn out like her father and mother.

Her life was fucked up, that was for sure.

* * *

Tony was on his computer looking everything up on Lily Collins and Viktor Kosovo, the guy was bad news that was for sure. Aside from being a murderer, he was also responsible for the terrorist attacks in Iraq.

Lily Collins however was a different story.

She had been a child prodigy, but got kicked out of her house when her parents found out she was pregnant, with who was now Riley. A teenage pregnancy was a scandal at her small hometown. This must have been the beginning of her rebellion.

Later, she had begun with small things, mysterious occurrences happened unnaturally around her. Accidents, disasters, and horrifying catastrophes.

Then in the late autumn of October the 31st, Halloween Lily had given birth to a healthy daughter Riley Makayla McLawson in the year 1993.

Things had been calm then slowly Lily had begun physically and emotionally abusing Riley with horrifying consequences.

She would tell her horrible things, make her watch some of the mutations she did to innocent people. Brought down her self-esteem with affronting insults and physically hurt her at every small misstep.

Then came the turning point, Lily had began using Riley in child prostitution, child porn all of it. Then Lily had allowed a boyfriend of hers to quite literally beat the shit out of her while Lily video recorded it on film.

Sick bitch.

"I wonder if Riley remembers any of this or if she pushed it to the back of her mind until it became none existent." Tony mussed to himself, horrified and disgusted.

That was directly before Lily had left her in the world, alone.

Lily had left Riley who had just turned five years old on the night of November the ninth, after two days of being left alone. A concerned neighbour went to check on her only to be met with a horrifying sight.

Tony didn't want to read anymore but he pushed himself to and felt sick to his stomach.

"Urgh! I don't know what to do." He exclaimed, rubbing his temple. "I don't want to tell her any of this." He moaned.

"Tell her what Tony?" Bruce called out as he walked over and froze when he saw Riley's picture on the screen.

"Jesus". He croaked unable to look anymore at the picture.

"If you think that's bad, look at her injuries". Natasha said coldly and looked at him for a moment "I'm telling her".

"Don't you dare Natasha!" Tony scolded. "She doesn't need to hear it from you. I'd rather have Clint do it."

Clint waked up from his reveries at his name. "Huh, me?"

"She trusts you the most man." Tony said softly. "You'll be the best to break the news."

He looked at Tony wearily "What news?" He asked.

"That her mother made her life a living hell from the moment she was born". Natasha answered icily.

Tony rolled his eyes at the redhead, but continued from where she left off. "She was abused, badly. We think you're the best to tell her."

Clint didn't look to happy with the idea, though who could blame him. "I don't think..."

"Believe us man, you're the one."

Clint nodded "Alright, I'll tell he-".

"Oh shit, Natasha's gone". Bruce yelled.

"Fuck" Tony cursed.

* * *

Riley was in her room, tracking down any missing nuclear weapons when there was a knock on the door.

Hesitantly, she crossed the room to open the door a crack, peering through. Once she noticed who it was, she glared, but opened the door wider.

"Yes?"

"I've just got something I'd like to tell you." Natasha said, a smirk peeking from the side of her mouth. "We found out some things about your mother."

Riley stiffened at the mention of her mother, "What about her?" She asked calmly.

"That she abused you as a child, allowed her boyfriends to abuse you, your mother beat you, locked you in a dark room with no light." She said slyly.

"Wha- how dare you come over here and-and tell me such things with that-"

"Don't talk to me like that Lawson." Natasha sneered back, not letting Riley finish her sentence. "Thought, you could take it bluntly. Turns out I was wrong."

"Nobody's, not as heartless as you bitch." Riley retorted. "Good for that too, I wonder what the world would look like with people like you ruling it."

"A better world actually, now you mention it." She said coldly.

"You are one twisted bitch, you know that?" Riley said disgusted.

Natasha smirked "Wanna know more?".

Riley was about to answer when the others came in "Natasha enough". Steve ordered.

"Your mother let her boyfriends sexually abuse you, Riley and video recorded it".

"SHUT UP!" Riley screeched, flinging herself at the other woman. Arms wrapped themselves around her waist mid-lunge. She scratched and seethed at the hold, wanting to reach the devilish redhead who DARED say that to her.

"Let go of me" She snarled at Clint, her body was heating up, her hair turning a dark red like blood while her eyes turned a dark purple.

"I'm not letting go". Clint said fiercely.

Clint could feel Riley hands warm the skin but it didn't hurt him.

"I'm not letting go." He repeated, then again. He could feel the heat scorching his skin, though it was becoming cooler, them it completely extinguished. Riley went limp in his grip, and he glanced down to see her passed out.

"Get out." He said quietly to Natasha, who only huffed and stood her ground.

"I'm not going anywhere, she's dangerous and this proves my point Clint. She can't be trusted". She said harshly.

"Only, because you fucking told her that her bitch of a fucking mother made her life a living hell". He snapped.

"Any of us would have reacted that way."

"You don't see what I see."

"That's because your eyesight is fucking horrible, get a life Natasha, and leave her the hell alone." Clint snarled anger and disgust in his tone.

Natasha looked furious "You're supposed to be on my side, not on hers Clint she's brainwashed you". She pleaded.

Clint glared at her "I'm not on anyone's side, Tash".

"What the hell?" Maria asked, standing in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fury demanded.

No one was sure how to answer that but Pepper along with Thor behind her, ran to where Clint had Riley slumped against him.

"Is she ok?" Pepper asked worried.

Tony nodded at her "Riley's hands went on fire after Ginger Snaps told her some stuff about her mother... Then she pissed her off and Clint grabbed her hands, to calm her down and hell he didn't get burned, it was like they accepted him or some shit. Then Riley passed out Fury." Tony said glaring at Natasha.

Bruce felt Riley's forehead, it was cool, no longer hot and he checked her pulse.

Clint watched as he did feeling stunned at how he hadn't been burned by the fire.

"She's just passed out from all the stress today; she should wake up in a hour". He said quietly.

Clint gently placed Riley on the bed as Tom came running along, the cat rubbed against his shins in affection purring at them all aside from Natasha whom he growled at.

"Easy, boy I'm not gonna hurt her". He assured the cat who stared at him with narrow eyes.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Ginger Snaps". Tony warned amused.

"Let's give Riley some rest; I'm pretty sure finding out that her mom is a psycho isn't helping her with being with all of us". Steve interjected.

"Yes please!" Riley spoke up. "Get out of my room I need a nap." The others all smile sheepishly and shuffled out of her personal space, going off to do whatever they wanted to do.

"Maybe she can only burn people she wants to hurt." Clint mussed aloud, fingers stroking his chin, running through the light stub that began to grow on his face. "If so, that's fucking awesome."

Tony looked impressed "Damn that is so hot". He said grinning.

Fury looked at Clint then "Barton, Romanoff question Collins. Barton, Stark a word".

"That can't be good". Bruce said looking worried.

Tony glanced at all the present Avengers, and lastly at Fury, raising a curious eyebrow, but following the big man nonetheless.

* * *

"What do you want?" He asked once they were behind closed doors. "Something secret right, I love secrets!"

"It's not a good one; I can tell you that Stark." Fury said solemnly back.

Tony looked at him then "What is it?" He asked.

"I need to ask you straight, personal feelings aside Is Riley dangerous?"

Clint stared at him in shock.

"You should know as well as I do! And anyway, there is nothing, absolutely nothing that shows Riley being a threat." He said firmly.

Fury regarded him for a moment before nodding in approval "Good, because the council feel that Riley will be an asset to the team which means that when you train, I expect to see trust, respect and teamwork. Understood Stark, Barton?"

"Yes sir, you do not need to worry, however, I think who you should really be having this talk with is Romanov." Clint told him honestly, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Agreed!" Tony added.

Fury sighed. "There's not much I can do with her. She's as stubborn as a mule, but I can try." Clint and Tony chuckled at the comparison.

They left the room as Tony looked at Clint with concern.

"Good luck with the mother from hell, Robin Hood". He said grimacing.

Clint sighed "Yeah".

"Go get her for me Barton, make sure not to cause problems, I don't want her in a bad mood." Fury called after Clint's departing back.

Clint muttered to himself glumly. "To bad she already is."

He found her in an empty room, sitting alone and looking like she'd been contemplating to herself.

"Fury wants to see you." Clint said, not beating around the bush.

"And, why should I go?" Natasha responded snottily. Clint could only sigh in frustration.

"Just fucking go, it's an order."

Natasha glared at Clint "What the hell has gotten into you?" She asked bitterly.

Clint looked back at her "Nothing has gotten into me Tash, just go and see Fury. I'll be waiting for you in the room where Collins is". He said tiredly.

* * *

Natasha silently walked towards Fury's office.

"Agent Romanoff" Fury said calmly.

"Yes sir." She responded curtly, taking a seat in the chair in front of him after he gestured for her too.

"I hear you have some problems with a certain teammate, care to enlighten me." A scowl that showed such a deep hate for two days knowing the girl flashed across her face, before softening out into her usual expressionless facade.

"I can just tell there's something about her." She mumbled, eyes not meeting those of Fury.

"Which is?" Fury asked calmly, not understanding how Natasha could hate Riley so quickly.

"It's the fact that no one seems to bother about the fact that she's killed people!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"How many have you killed Romanoff? More than her I'm sure." Fury said sharply at her.

"It's my JOB!" She shouted at him. "It's completely different-"

"And her life was in jeopardy, anyone would save themselves." Fury cut in, voice showing a hint of his anger.

"Here's an example Romanoff" and tossed a file towards her with large, bold red letters saying CONFIDENTIAL.

"Let's see how your opinion is then. Dismissed". He said curtly.

Natasha strolled out of the room; file clutched in her hand, her face grimaced. She went back to her empty room, frowning on her face, and sat down to read the papers.

She opened the file and read how Riley had been abducted in an empty car park five years ago. The Russian gang known to have ties to Viktor Kosovo, had kept her in a abandoned warehouse for a whole week as they beat, tortured and raped Riley. She had fought though.

Her powers had appeared then, at the brink of madness. She was able to escape, burning all living beings in the warehouse. So, Viktor was likely not there when the fire had begun.

After being in hospital for two weeks, Riley had discovered that she was pregnant with her son Caleb. He had been born on July the 17th 2005, two years later he had bee diagnosed with a heart problem that meant he would die before reaching eleven. Caleb had died in 2008 aged just nine years old; Riley had been twenty four when he had died.

She had lost a son, a child.

How was she still functioning so well? Certainly, when there was no mention of healing the mental wound of the lost. She had went on with her life, lost, not knowing anything about herself, and pretending to be okay near her sister, her family.

Riley had been adopted by the McLawson family after being found in abandoned in her house, Richard Thomas McLawson had worked in science engineering before becoming a lawyer specialising in child protection. Helen Christine McLawson was the daughter of a wealthy couple, the Blakes they had one biological daughter Jenney Emily McLawson. After adopting Riley she had been welcomed into a loving family; she had kept her adoptive surname instead of her mother's surname Rosewood.

She was happy there, they were nice, were supportive and were one of the best parents anyone could have. Her sister, Jenney, was one of her best-friends, they did everything together, and Riley was the first person Jenney called when she was in labour. Her life was normal back then, and it gave her the relief she needed after the abuse she suffered.

Then tragedy had struck, Riley had gone for her normal jog around the local park when a pick up truck had run her over, the driver had fled leaving a seriously injured Riley behind. A man who had witnessed the scene had called an ambulance and Riley had been rushed to hospital, suffering internal bleeding. Her skull had been fractured in several places and her spinal cord had snapped.

She was out for weeks, in a coma. Her sister and family were devastated, Jennie blaming herself for the accident.

Riley was in the in-between life, she didn't feel like she was a part of her body, and somebody kept on trying to talk to her. This was when her father showed up, Loki, and explained to her everything about her childhood, her true parentage and the powers she holds.

Then she had woken up from her coma, amazing the doctors, nurses and her family. But after that Riley had become a recluse.

_Family._

_Lilly Anne Collins - Biological Mother - (Alive)_

_Loki - Biological - Father - (Whereabouts Unknown)_

_Caleb Jamie McLawson - Son - (Deceased)_

_Richard Thomas McLawson - Adoptive Father - (Alive)_

_Helen Christine McLawson - Adoptive Mother -(Alive)_

_Jenney Emily McLawson - Adoptive Sister - (Alive)_

_Grant Craig Anderson - Brother - In - Law - (Alive)_

_Maria Katherine Anderson - Niece – Alive_

Natasha was silent while she read, eyes going over the file once more before pushing it away, leaning back in her seat. Why should she feel sympathy for a stranger? Just because she's been through so much didn't mean she had to like her? And nothing gave her the feeling to not be wary of her either.

She left the folder on the table and left the room.

* * *

Riley slept for about four hours by what the clock said as it was now ten am , sighing she pulled on her black biker boots and headed towards the bathroom to have a decent shower.

She put the temperature on warm, pulled her t-shirt off along with her jeans, socks and underwear and stepped under the shower.

The warm water felt comforting to her as she washed herself with her favourite mint body wash; she rinsed off then began washing her dirty dark brown curls.

After rinsing the herbal essence it's a curl thing shampoo off, she began to condition it with the matching conditioner and combed through her long curls.

Riley rinsed off the conditioner and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a thick, white, fluffy towel as she dried herself and ruffled through her clothes to put something on.

She finally put on a pair of light blue jeans, purple shirt to match her fire, and decided on no jewellery or makeup, and left her room to find the cafeteria and eat her breakfast. After a bowl of cereal, some cheese on toast and a glass of juice, Riley felt much more energized, ready for the day that was likely going to be hell.

She met up with Clint who had just walked in to get his own food. He smiled when he saw her, and the look brought a bright blush to her cheeks, making her want to cover her face up. But she stood her ground and waved him over once he was done getting his food.

"Hello Riley, how was your sleep?" He asked conversationally.

She shrugged "It was ok, you?" She asked helping herself to some coffee.

Tony walked towards them then, his face cheerful "Morning" he said helping himself to the food.

"Morning, Tony". Riley answered as Bruce came towards them, his face worried.

"Hello Bruce!" Tony greeted his best friend, who sat down at their table warily and pressed his forehead to the cool plastic, and moaned.

"Everything has to be so complicated!" He muffled, voice blocked off by the furniture.

Riley exchanged a worried look with Clint "What's wrong Bruce?" She asked gently.

"That Viktor guy has stolen some top secret weapons". He said then added "Along with some sort of staff".

"Not from S.H.I.E.L.D!" Exclaimed, Tony. "Fuck that, Fury needs to be more careful of who he hires." Everyone else grumbled in agreement.

"For all the weapons he stole, now we need to make new ones, which can take some time."

"Not if I'm here!" Tony told them proudly, smile gracing his features. He was already standing and picking up his things from the table. "I'll be done with newer and better weapons in an hour." Then he was off.

Riley shook her head "Are you going to question Lily?" She asked Clint quietly.

Clint nodded "Yes" He admitted.

"Please be careful."

"I will, but I can't promise I won't knock some shit out of her if she gets out of line." Riley let loose a small laugh, smiling at the blonde.

"I won't hold it against you." She said teasingly.

Bruce looked at her sadly "She really hurt you, didn't she?" He asked softly.

Riley went quiet "I can't remember what happened to me while I was in there". She admitted.

"Probably, for the best". Steve offered as he and Natasha walked towards them.

"Ready?" Natasha asked Clint.

The archer pushed himself out of his chair, and rolled his shoulders back to get rid of the knots. "Yeah." He groaned, following the redhead out.

"It's only going to be me who's interviewing her Nat." He told her firmly. Natasha whipped her head around and stared, aghast, at him.

"We use to always to that stuff together." Her expression turned into a glare. "Ever since that little bitch-"

"That's why I don't want you with me." Clint raged, his true emotions towards the woman showing itself. "You're turning into a-a fucking annoying piece of shit!"

"How the hell, am I turning into a annoying bitch?" She snarled fury blazing in her sky blue eyes.

"By not giving everyone a chance Tash, ever since Bruce went hulk in the helicarrier you've treated him like a freak." He snapped back.

A stinging slap stung the left side of his face.

* * *

_**Oceans between us  
And there's nothing  
That can change the way I feel  
I can still taste the poison  
Of every fall,  
Every breath,  
Are ways to heal**_

_**Hold on, little girl**_

_**The end is soon to come**_

_**Sick of it all**_  
_**Sick of it all**_  
_**We will not follow**_  
_**Sick of it all**_  
_**Sick of it all**_  
_**They don't understand how**_  
_**Sick we are**_  
_**Sick we are**_  
_**Of this bottomless**_  
_**Pit of lies**_  
_**Behind closed eyes**_

_**Someday you'll know the place**_  
_**Someday I will break through**_  
_**And nothing you tell yourself**_  
_**Will save us from the truth**_

_**Screaming out**_

_**Sick of it all**_  
_**Sick of it all**_  
_**We will not follow**_  
_**Sick of it all**_  
_**Sick of it all**_  
_**They don't understand how**_  
_**Sick we are**_  
_**Sick we are**_  
_**Of this bottomless**_  
_**Pit of lies**_


	4. Broken

Summary: After surviving a hit and run that should have killed her, Riley McLawson now has unusual powers from her near death experience. S.H.I.E.L.D sends the team to recruit her against a new enemy. Only along the way they learn that Riley isn't the enemy but someone else in the group is. Eventual Clint/OC, Steve/Darcy.

From The Shadows

Chapter 4

_**Song – The Vanishing Sky – By Evanescence **_

_**Its so cold outside  
I see ghost around me  
For some reason, people are running  
I can't believe my eyes, I see the sky vanishing  
I can't take this all in  
And I can't, I just can't win**_

_**The sky is vanishing right before my eyes**_  
_**People are running, fearing for their life**_  
_**I know my life will end tonight**_  
_**All for the vanishing sky**_

_**I don't know what to do, do I hide or die?**_  
_**I don't know where to find**_  
_**a light through the sky**_  
_**I can't believe this is happening to me**_  
_**I guess tonight's the night that I will die**_

* * *

"Don't talk to me like that!" She screamed in his face, hand going up for another slap. But before it could connect with his face, Clint caught her arm.

"What like how you've been treating everyone else in the whole goddamn helicarrier?" He yelled back, his hand clenching around Natasha's wrist, internally hoping it would bruise.

"It's all her fault; we should have killed her the minute we found out who she was. He messed with my damn fucking head, Clint and used you as a puppet and you're seriously telling me that you don't hate Riley?"

Clint then saw Riley standing right behind Natasha, her face white as a sheet.

"Wait!" Clint called, but it was too late, Riley had already run off, someplace, he didn't know.

"Dammit." He swore under his breath and was about to run after her, but was stopped once again by Natasha.

"Wait, you still have to talk to her whore of a mother." She sneered.

"Fuck that-"

"Fury ordered you. Your duty should come first." She snapped, and Clint couldn't help but agree with the reasoning. He sighed, rubbed his face, and obliged, but not without telling Natasha to bugger off.

"I will if you leave me alone." Was his answer, and he was gone, leaving the redhead to steam in his wake.

Clint walked towards the room where Lily Collins was sitting in, her hands were still handcuffed and her blonde curls looked dishevelled, her grey eyes were bloodshot while her skin had sweat over it.

_Probably, from the drugs_. Clint thought grim.

"What the fuck do you want? I want a lawyer NOW!" She snarled.

"No lawyer will be able to get you out." Clint told her calmly, taking the chair that was in front of her tied figure. "We can get you one? But we have evidence that will get your ass in jail long enough for three life sentences." She didn't respond, only continued to glare. So the blonde continued. "Why did you do all of it?" He started bluntly, eye to eye.

Lily looked at him with cold, calculating grey eyes as she answered "Because its fun and I liked it".

Disgust ran through his blood as he kept his face blank, "So you decided that beating and allowing your daughter to be abused was fun". Clint said disgusted.

Lilly laughed then "He's coming for her".

Clint was getting fucking tired of her shit. "Who?" He decided to play her little game.

"Oh, you know who." She responded slyly.

"Viktor." It wasn't a question, he knew the answer.

She laughed, but didn't respond.

"The man who used you as a puppet" She shrieked gleefully.

Clint decided to end the conversation there and left the room, his mind reeling.

_Loki was coming._

* * *

Riley sat in her room, her mind whirling away while her emotions were fucked up.

Her father had brainwashed Clint into becoming his puppet, making him do god only knew what, killed innocent people, tried to kill Thor, Tony, Fury, Natasha and Steve.

She was a killer too; she had killed the men who had raped her with the acceptation of that bastard Viktor Kosovo who hadn't been there.

And Jamie, oh her beautiful baby boy, her little boy who had died too young.

Riley couldn't stay here anymore; Natasha had made it obvious how she felt about her.

She started packing her bag, haphazardly shoving clothes, shoes, toiletries and her underwear in the duffle bag. Riley frowned when she couldn't find Tom.

"Damn it Tom." She cursed just as there was a knock on the door.

"Riley? It's me, Clint"

Riley froze, what the hell did Clint want?

"Just, a minute". She called out trying to keep calm as she frantically began unpacking everything and putting it back in the original places.

Soon it looked like Riley had never been about to leave the room.

"You can come in now". Riley said and Clint opened the door and came in, he was wearing a grey t-shirt that showed off his incredible well muscled arms. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair, of black shoes probably combats boots.

"Not to be rude or anything, what do you want?" She asked trying to be polite and also looking at his face instead of his incredible body.

Clint looked at her then as he spoke "I wanted to see if you were ok after what Natasha said, she was out of line". He said firmly.

Riley sighed "I'm ok, really but why are you being so nice to me after what my… father did to you?" She asked.

Clint sighed as he sat down next to her on the bed, his right shoulder brushing against her as he got comfortable. Clint met her dark grey eyes with his dark blue ones as he spoke carefully.

"I'll be honest all right, I didn't want you here after I found out who you were and who your father was because I thought you would be exactly like him, but when I read your file, read what you went through, having the mother from hell, being adopted, getting powers after a hit and run. Then being raped by that bastard Russian gang in that warehouse, having a baby, then losing him, I realised you were nothing like him and I sure as hell wouldn't have blamed you for going nuts but you didn't. You stayed strong and I admire that." Clint said his voice sincere, honest.

Riley felt her eyes burn; Clint didn't hate her for being the daughter of a demigod who had used him as a puppet, didn't think she was a killer.

"Thanks". She said softly.

Clint smiled at her, "Anytime, c'mon we got go tell the others what I found out from Lily and… Loki's coming." He said grimly.

Riley froze, her father the God of Mischief was coming here, to the place that had defeated him.

Shit.

"Well, then let's go then." She said trying to keep calm as they left her room and went to find the others and warn them about Loki's arrival.

* * *

Loki had left with Thor after the battle with the Avengers. Thor had come back months later, new that his brother had escaped from the Asgard prison, and disappeared off the planet, leaving everyone confused of where he was. He hasn't bothered them, so didn't dwell on the problem to long, instead keeping their thoughts on more important things like the battles going on at that present time.

Now they had to wonder what Loki's plan was. Did he want to fight them again? Take his daughter back? Make an alliance with Viktor and Lily?

"Let me talk to Lily". Riley said after they had told the others about Loki.

Natasha looked at her wearily, "So that you can break her out? I don't think so". She scoffed.

Fury looked at her for a moment, "Let me discuss it with the others". He said quietly.

Riley nodded and walked out of the room as Fury looked at the others.

Fury stepped out of the room to give them some privacy. They didn't have to discuss long, everyone but Natasha had a grudge against Loki's daughter.

They returned and nodded for Riley to go. She took a deep breath, gathering her courage, and strolled down the hall with her head high. She didn't want to show weakness before her evil mother. She wanted her to know that she could not ruin her life anymore; they were going to stop her.

"Captain, do you think McLawson can do it?" He questioned the leader of the Avengers.

Steve looked thoughtful "I think she shows courage, loyalty and trust. And I think she's a brave soldier. He answered.

Fury nodded. "That's what I want to hear."

They stayed silent the whole time Riley was in the room. Worrying, circling their thumbs, and pacing.

* * *

Riley looked at Lily then, her mother's face was pale with sweat, her light blue eyes bloodshot and her blonde curls were dishevelled and limp.

"What the fuck do you want?" She snarled at her.

"Nice to meet you too mother". Riley said coldly.

"Don't' give me that bullshit." She seethed. "Tell me what your here for and get out. Actually, why don't you just leave!"?

"I've got a couple questions." Riley continued, pretending to not be affected by her mom's behaviour. "Listen up; I just want to know what was going through your head when you do all your shit?"

Lily stared at Riley as if she was stupid, "Alright you want to know what's going through my head?" She asked darkly.

Riley kept her face calm "Unfortunately yes". She said coldly.

She laughed "You'll regret it but ok."

"I want to see people hurt. Pain is like my ecstasy, closer to me the better." Riley felt bile in her stomach; however, she held her ground. "You are my favourite toy. You hurt so prettily." Her grin was all teeth, the sweat dripping down her face making her look possessed.

Riley kept her face blank "Did I really?" She asked trying to sound interested but really she felt sick.

"Yeah, whenever a guy came around I'd let them have a turn with you. Probably don't remember but that's how you got the scar on your right shoulder". Lily said nodding towards Riley's left shoulder.

"What about Franklin James De Roy?" She asked trying to stay calm in front of the evil woman.

"Oh he was lovely." She smiled wistfully. "Oh, don't I miss that lad, to bad I killed him." She mussed. "He so adored taking you. I would watch, take out a chair, and see to his demands. He was so brutal, it made it all the better."

From where he stood in the corridor, Clint felt his hands clench into fists.

Riley kept her face neutral, "So why did you kill him?" She asked sharply.

"I got bored and had bigger fish to fry." She said coldly.

"Alright, what about Linda Marie Evans, and Carter James Johnson?" Riley asked quietly.

"That bitch?"

"Yes, that, bitch as you so like to call her." Riley said sharply.

"I hated her! She deserved to die, painfully. I burned her, dug out her intestines and lit it like a fuse." She was laughing hysterically, and Riley held herself back from chocking out a sob. "Carter was easy, I made him watch, and he almost dies of heartbreak right there. Though I made sure he didn't. Every time he tried to close his eyes, an electric chock would flow through his veins, opening his eyes wide so he could see the girl suffer."

'_Oh, god'_. Riley thought, feeling nausea hit her.

"How did you and Loki meet?" She asked calmly.

Lily smirked "In the woods, I was high on E and drunk when that man appears out of no where". She said dreamily.

"He was beautiful you know. God like and all that. He sweet talked me, not that I needed much persuasion." She giggled, the sound was pure beastly. "He was rough, just how I like it. Strong knew how to take care of a true lady." _'You're no lady'_, Riley thought to herself, fingers twitching restlessly. "Left soon after, not that I was one for relationships. Thank god I remembered after, would have hated to loose that memory." She broke off, her eyes going dazed as if she was now remembering what had transpired so many years ago. "Unfortunately, I got pregnant with a stupid brat like you."

"Ya, I'm not so happy I'm your spawn too." Riley snapped back.

Lily looked at her then with narrowed, grey eyes "So what did you do? Fucking Hell did you kill someone or did your fucked up powers finally appear?" She asked coldly.

"What does it matter to you?" Riley asked icily.

"Nothing, just wondered if that ginger bitch I met three years ago told one of those FBI guys". She said cruelly.

Ginger bitch? A memory popped up in her mind, one when Tony called Natasha the exact same thing...

"Oh shit!" She yelled, briskly turning, and without a departing word, stalked out of the interrogation room, Clint quick on her heels.

"What is it?" He questioned, grabbing her wrist to make her turn around to look at him. "What did you find out?"

Riley stopped abruptly and stared at him, shock in her eyes. "Don't you know who 'Ginger Bitch' is? Use your brain Clint, fucking Romanoff!"

Clint blinked, trying to understand what Riley was saying, that Natasha had been in contact with Lily and that meant...

"Fuck, c'mon". He said running to where the others were, Riley right behind him.

"She can't know we found out." Clint kept on saying. "She's a spy, and agent, she can escape from anything. We're going to see Fury, alone." They arrived at his office and smashed the door open. Nick looked up from his paper work, a frown on his face that quickly changed into worry and curiosity at their expressions.

"What is it agents."

"We've got a mole in our team, director and its one of ours". Clint said firmly.

Fury sighed heavily "I was afraid this would happen". He said grimly.

"Who is it?" He asked wondering who would jeopardise their team.

"It's Romanoff".

"Natasha. How do you know?"

"Just walk the footage of me and my mother director. She may not say her name, but she's the one, I can feel it." Riley explained quickly, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Let's do it." They al watched it, Riley fast-forwarding to the desired part of the interview. Once they watched it, Fury was silent, then a frustrated growl tumbled out of his mouth.

"That little fucking-"

"We don't have time to insult director. We need a plan to bring her down."

Fury sighed "We need to tell the others and then-".

A loud noise like the sound of a bomb exploded throughout the helicarrier, throwing them all over the room.

"FUCK!" Fury exclaimed annoyed.

Clint got to his feet as Riley pulled herself up as well.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh don't tell me..." Riley moaned.

"Lily?"

"Lily." Fury's voice was flat, and he ran out of his office, yelling into his ear piece for all agents to gather and fucking get the woman back behind bars, no matter what it takes.

Riley had a hand over her mouth, eyes swimming with tears. Clint wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her after the director. He whispered soothing words to her, as well as motivational.

"We need to stop her, you can show everybody how powerful you are. Nobody would dare underestimate you anymore. Natasha will be given what she deserves. Wipe up those tears, and let's work together alright."

Riley nodded and grabbed the blonde's hand. They ran together, back to Lily's holding cell. The air was thick with smoke, debris and dust everywhere.

Riley lit up her hands and soon two dark purple flames were in her hands as they searched the cell.

"Lily?" She called out, nodding towards Clint.

A dark blur ran towards her then and Riley easily dodged her as did Clint, Lily looked at her then and smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this". She said sadistically

"I'm going to enjoy this more." Riley hissed back and there was a flash of purple fire and smoke, covering all the surface air.

Lily dodged the fireball as Clint shot an arrow at her, it grazed her right cheek leaving a bloody cut on her face.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Lily shrieked charging at Clint but got hit by one of Riley's fireballs, causing Lily to hit the wall behind her and pass out.

"Damn" Clint said looking at the damaged aircraft.

Riley sighed as Lily began to wake up, her body twisting unnaturally in different positions.

"She won't be able to get away anytime soon." Clint nodded in agreement and walked over to the fallen convict. He pressed the com to his mouth and called for medical.

"What will happen to her?" Riley asked, showing up beside Clint.

"If she doesn't die, even if we didn't have enough evidence to put her in jail, we sure as hell have a reason now." He turned to stare at her, eyes betraying no emotion. "That escape attempt was one bad idea on her part. Lucky for us though."

Riley sighed heavily as an eerie voice called out to her.

"Hello, my daughter". A male voice spoke.

"For the love of-" Riley swore and spun around to glare at the figure that appeared behind her. "Lily, and now you?! What the hell does the world want with me." Clint had frozen beside her, mouth opening and closing in surprise.

"Now, now, sweet daughter. Don't talk like that." The smirk that came over Loki's face was everything but nice.

Riley stared in shock at the man in front of her. He was tall wearing dark green and black with gold armour with a gold staff, his hair matched her raven locks only while they were slicked back, Riley's were wavy.

This was her father. The God of Mischief, The Outsider.

"I see you have... found your mother. Lovely woman isn't she?" Clint was about to fucking snap at the man, but his voice was sarcastic, which stopped Clint from breaking into the conversation. "Now about your earlier question, I am here to talk to you. A father is allowed to talk to their kin, right?"

"Not if their kin hates them." Riley sneered, unconsciously grabbing Clint's hand for comfort. The blonde looked down at their intertwined appendages, amazed.

Loki narrowed his eyes at their intertwined hands "Is this love, Riley?" He asked calmly.

"No, it isn't love, it's called friendship Father". She said sarcasm lacing her voice.

A pang of pain travelled through the archer. He didn't like that answer. But, he didn't know why, he didn't understand the feelings that were manifesting in his body. He quickly let go of Riley's hand, as if burned, and crossed his arms over his chest. Riley flashed him a hurt glance from the corner of his eye, but was back to glaring at Loki when Clint tried to meet her gaze.

"Hmmm, whatever you say sweetling." Riley growled at the name, and Loki continued to smile in amusement. "Now!" He exclaimed in a flourish. "I am not here to hurt anyone, no evil intent." He suddenly sobered up, eyes displaying nothing and told them seriously. "I am here to help."

Clint narrowed his eyes at the demigod who had played with his mind; made him a fucking puppet for his own twisted gain. "Why should we trust you?" He asked harshly.

Loki looked at him for a moment "Because something evil is coming".

He didn't know whether to believe the black haired man. He had played jigsaw puzzles with them before. "What is this 'evil' you're talking about?" he snapped.

Loki looked at Riley for a moment before tossing something towards Clint who caught it in his left hand.

"Ask my brother, he'll know what I'm talking about." And with a final glance at Riley, he was gone.

* * *

"God dammit." Was the only thing Clint said, before spinning on his feet and stalking out of the room. Riley followed him worriedly. Since they were walking at such a fast pace, they managed to cross paths with Thor in no time.

In a fit of plain exhaustion from the situation transpiring around him, Clint grasped Thor's arm and dragged him to an empty meeting room. Even though Thor was a god, and could have very well thrown him off, he complied with the blonde's aggressiveness.

"What is wrong friend?" Thor asked trying to calm the archer down

Clint handed him the black coin "Loki said you would know what this is". He said harshly.

"What is it Thor?" Riley asked worried.

Thor examined the coin; it was black metal with a strange symbol on it.

Thor looked at it with a grim expression on his face "This is not good news, my friends".

"Why, what is it?" Riley asked worried.

"This is a Moon coin; you say Loki gave this to you." They both nodded at once, and for once, Thor lost his cheerful charm. "It allows one to travel through space."

Clint blinked at that, "Wait a sec that coin allows someone to go through space?" He asked stunned.

Riley looked at the coin in fascination, "Is it dangerous?" She asked quietly.

Thor looked at them both "If it falls into the wrong hands, then yes". He said sombrely.

* * *

_**The sky is vanishing right before my eyes  
People are running, fearing for their life  
I know my life will end tonight  
All for the vanishing sky**_

_**This pain is to much for me**_  
_**The winds have to much velocity**_  
_**Today's the day of reckoning**_  
_**Today's the day to say goodbye**_

_**The sky is vanishing right before my eyes**_  
_**People are running, fearing for their life**_  
_**I know my life will end tonight**_  
_**But I will stand up and fight**_  
_**All for the vanishing sky**_


	5. The Ties That Bind

Summary: After surviving a hit and run that should have killed her, Riley McLawson now has unusual powers from her near death experience. S.H.I.E.L.D sends the team to recruit her against a new enemy. Only along the way they learn that Riley isn't the enemy but someone else in the group is. Eventual Clint/OC, Steve/Darcy.

From The Shadows

Chapter 5

_**Song – Lacrymosa – By Evanescence**_

_**Out on your own,  
Cold and alone again.  
Can this be what you really wanted, baby?**_

**_Blame it on me,_**  
**_Set your guilt free._**  
**_Nothing can hold you back now._**

**_Now that you're gone,_**  
**_I feel like myself again._**  
**_Grieving the things I can't repair and willing..._**

* * *

"So Loki... gave it to us, so nobody tries to attack us from another world. Is that it?" Clint asked not believing it.

"Quite, a big probability. I am surprised by my brother has appeared. How was he? Did he look hurt? Healthy?"

"He looked the same as when he tried to take over the world, big guy." Clint clapped Thor on the back. He felt it was taught.

Thor looked at Riley then, her face was blank as she spoke to them in a hard voice.

"I'm going to question Lily more about Viktor". She said flatly and walked off leaving them in the hallway.

Thor looked at Clint with worried eyes, "How is my niece?"

"Strong, very strong." Was all he said and followed after his friend?

"You may not be able to talk to her!" Clint called after her, running to keep up with Riley's brusque steps. "She's pretty banged up, likely unconscious and could die."

"I'm going to fucking make he talk." A black cloud seemed to float over top of her. Anger was radiating out of her pores.

* * *

Riley strode towards the room where Lily was being held, her face was bruised and cut littered her neck along with a burn on her right wrist. Her right eye was black while her nose looked bloody.

"What does Viktor want with the nuclear weapons?" She asked harshly.

Lily laughed "As if I'm going to fucking tell yo-" She was cut off by Riley's right fist punching her in the face.

"DON'T FUCKING PISS ME OFF!"

Lily's face was turned away from her, a rivulet of blood flowed from her slack mouth. She coughed and returned her head to its previous placement, shooting her daughter a venomous glare.

"You'll have to kill me, because I'm not telling you anything." She rasped.

Riley smiled a slow stretch of lips that caused a flicker of caution in Lily's bloodshot eyes. "Don't say so that quickly mother. I've got quite a bit of... persuasion."

Lily stilled "What do you mean, by saying you have persuasion?" She asked feeling weary.

Riley smiled then, a dark, spine chilling smile which made Lily cringe.

"That I will make you're life a living hell, if you don't tell me where Viktor is along with the weapons." She said coldly.

Lily sneered "Yeah, like fucking what?"

"I'm not afraid of death or torture." Riley leaned in close to the other woman, so she could be the only one who heard what she whispered in her ear. From the corner of her eye, she saw Clint lean in curiously, but she lowered her voice to the barest minimum.

"You may not be afraid of those, but what will you do without your drugs? Alcohol? Sex? Could you stay sane without them? Would you lose your mind and tell me everything that I want? That's what they do to you, you know? They're going to come and bite you in the ass dearest mother."

Lily blanched, her face turning ghostly white while her icy blue eyes looked at Riley with defiance.

"I'd like to see you try, whore". She spat.

Riley closed her eyes briefly before opening them and Lily let out a terrifying scream of horror.

"Scared now?"

Riley's eyes were entirely purple, no pupil. That wouldn't be scary on its own; however, the dark veins trailing from the corner of her eyes said another thing. The expression didn't help either. It showed pure hatred to the one lying, almost dead, on the hospital bed. She couldn't escape, hands and feet tied to the headboards, so she thrashed and screamed, also crying out in pain from jolting her life threatening wounds.

"JESUS MOTHERFUCKING GOD, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Lily screamed terror in her voice as she tried to block the images that Riley was showing her.

Riley looked at her coldly "Had enough, yet mother?" She asked sarcastically.

She trembled "Please don't kill me, please, god have mercy" She begged.

Riley laughed then "Is that what Senator Franklin De Roy begged? Linda Evans? Carter Johnson? You don't the meaning of mercy". She spat disgusted.

"You don't know a thing about me!" The wrecked woman screamed. "I threw you out; you can't tell me what I think!" She was panting, and beginning to become delirious.

"Tell me what I want to know mother." Her voice had gone calm, cold, but it was almost, actually more, frightening as it had been before.

Riley stormed to where Lily lay cowering on her bed and grabbed her by the shoulders roughly.

"Tell me where they are and why you hated me so much. Why did you hate me?

"Because you ruined my life!" Lily screeched, arching against the bonds. "I was young; my life was one of the parties. Then you came along and ruined it! I had to take care of some drooling, ugly, unintelligent thing, instead of living my life how I wanted. The doctors told me I couldn't drink, smoke. I had people watch me. If I only got rid of you, but that damn father of yours was persuasive."

Riley felt surprise come over her. Loki had wanted her? But why?

"What do you mean by persuasive, Lily?" She asked carefully.

Lily scoffed "The bastard convinced me to keep you, but then I got fed up of being treated like a child and tried to get rid of you. That was when he got pissed off".

"Like how?"

"He left, but promised to be back for you. Must, have had to figure out some stuff." She began to laugh. "So I fucked you up. He wouldn't want a broken child like you right? Well that plan had fucking failed since supposedly he's back."

Something in Riley snapped right then, she wasn't a violent person but Lily had really pissed her off.

"Yeah he's back and he's pissed off as hell at you." She said with a dark grin.

Riley looked at her then "Let me know if you change your mind" and walked out of the room and past Clint, she dreaded seeing what he thought of her interrogation techniques.

"Riley wait!"

She listened and halted at her next step, taking a deep breath and waited for Clint to turn her around.

"Yes?" She asked, cocking her head to the side as if she were curious of why he would call her.

"You were amazing in there!" He exclaimed to Riley's great surprise. "Man and I thought I was good at interrogation." He laughed, but soon stopped after noticing Riley had not joined in. he opened his eyes to find her staring at him, open mouthed and shocked.

"You... you don't believe it was cruel? Disgusting?"

"Cruel, hell ya! But that's the good thing about it. You don't want to know half the things some people do to get information. I'll let it go since you've only been around for a few days." He grinned at her.

Riley smiled "Thanks". She said quietly.

"Riley?" Natasha's voice called out, making the smile slide off her face "Time for team training."

"Hey, last thing I knew. Riley wasn't the only one on the team." Clint called back, responding for the other. The least interaction between the two the better.

Riley followed after Natasha, her black converse lightly hitting the floor as they entered a gym where the others were.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Tony asked no one in particular.

"What are you going on about Tony?" Clint said, walking in behind the two redheads.

"Nobody's telling me anything! And I can't find out by hacking either because it's not in the files."

Natasha glared at him as she stood in front of them "The council has asked Fury to see if we work together as a team, in pairs and individually." She said as Fury entered along with Agent Hill.

"Alright people, first you'll be all go through an obstacle course."

The course was dreadful. Riley felt like she was going to die, then come back to life to die again. Her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

Next was flexibility. Here, she did quite a bit better, being naturally able to bend in any way. They quickly dismissed her after noticing how well she was in that certain category.

Then came the final test for all of them team work. They were led into a pitch, black room armed with only their trademark weapons.

"Remember work as a team". Fury's voice called over the com.

"Ok". Riley said to herself and lit up a dark, purple and black fireball just as gun shots ran out.

Nobody knew where it came from, so Riley walked around cautiously shining her natural light around the room, another shot came out, and they all ducked, a pang coming from the bullet hitting the Captains shield, where he protected it from hitting Bruce.

"We need to group up." Tony said through the speakers of his suit.

"Stark with me, Natasha you're with Clint, Riley with Thor and Bruce." Steve shouted out.

They all nodded and Tony took out one of the shooters as Natasha shot at one.

"Riley, shoot a fireball that way, I hear the air shift in that direction." Thor called with his super hearing, pointing to his right. Riley did as he said and fired, lighting up one of the guns. With another, more powerful blast, fit for destruction, she put it aflame.

Arrows, bullets, lightning and fireballs hit the targets with perfect movements as they worked together.

"That's enough". Fury called out.

They all put now their weapons, and turned to the direction Fury's voice appeared. "Very good teamwork. I expect you all to work that well in the middle of battle." Everyone nodded.

"You're all dismissed." Sighs of relief filled the room and they all shuffled to the locker rooms.

"Man, I don't know about you but that was weird". Steve said as they all got ready to go to the showers.

Tony rolled his eyes "No, you don't say". He said sarcastically.

Natasha grabbed her bag "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to shower" and stalked off.

"Man, who pissed her off?"

"Isn't she always pissed off?" Tony wondered sarcastically aloud. Everyone chuckled softly.

"Well I'm not dealing with that problem." Tony continued after he caught his breath.

Clint shook his head in amusement as Steve spoke "Rest for a while guys, then we'll search for Viktor." He said with a grimace.

Everyone nodded and Riley headed towards her room when she heard a voice calling to her.

_"Riley"._

The tone in Fury's voice didn't sound promising, and Riley had to hold back yelling in rage.

She merely raised an eyebrow.

The director sighed audibly. "Your mother had escaped... with Loki."

Riley blinked not quite she'd heard right, her mother had gotten away with...

Loki…. that bastard.

"How? Did they hurt anyone?" She asked worried.

"They killed seven agents"

"Oh fuck..." She muttered, shaking her head. Nothing shocked her anymore.

"We think they're heading to meet Viktor." Fury explained, scratching his brow. "Assemble the Avengers; we put a tracking chip in your mother. Tell Tony to figure it out."

Clint nodded and he and Riley went to find Tony with Pepper in the lab.

"Lily escaped but we got a tracking chip on her". Clint told him.

Tony nodded "I'm on it, now Robin Hood." And got up the satellite signals so they could see where Loki and Lily were heading.

"They're in an abandoned town in the south of Italy, called St Mary's town" He called out to Fury.

Fury looked at them all and nodded.

"Suit up".

* * *

Riley put on the suit that Tony had made her and was seriously impressed, the suit was fireproof, black leather with dark purple flames on the arms and thighs, which glowed. She had put her two knifes in two holsters on her upper thighs while she had slipped another knife in her right boot. The boots were black leather with low wedges meaning that could walk without tripping over.

She looked at herself in the mirror and felt strange, the woman looking back at her, looked dangerous, lethal with dark red hair and grey eyes.

Riley knew that she might have to kill Lily; she hated her for what she had put her through and killed innocent people along with Loki… Her father.

She shook her head and walked out of her room, not before giving Tom a cuddle though.

The walk to the aircraft was brutal, she had no desire to go, but knew she couldn't put her team down. After a deep breath, she stepped onto the plane, finding everybody already there and ready. Sooner, rather than later, they were in the air, following the tracking signal Tony had brought up.

"She's in Russia right now." Tony spoke up, a dot flashing on the screen before him. "Probably up there to meet Viktor."

"Where exactly in Russia, are they Stark?" Natasha asked coolly.

Tony glanced at the signal and went pale "Fucking, Chernobyl that's where."

"What's so bad about that place?" Riley asked puzzled. "Is it dangerous?"

Bruce glanced at her then "It where that nuclear power plant had a meltdown in Ukraine". He said worry on his face.

The blood drained from her face "Oh shit".

"So if we go there it's likely we'll get cancer?" Steve asked.

Tony looked down again "They're in an abandoned town in the south of Italy, called St Mary's town" He called out to Steve.

"So they're not in Chernobyl then?" Clint asked.

"I don't know this is weird." Tony began to quickly tap on the laptop keys. "Loki must be teleporting them at all kinds of places to get us off their trail."

Riley sighed as Tony began trying to get through all the false trails.

"Riley".

"Oh fuck off". She hissed.

"RILEY!"

"WHAT?" Riley screamed.

Clint jumped back at the frustrated scream, a look of surprise coming over his face, before smoothing it over to his impassive facade."

"We've got the right trail. We're getting ready for action." A guilty feeling spread through Riley, and she sighed and pressed her shaking hand to Clint's shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I'm just a bit on edge."

The archer nodded in understanding. "It's okay, I was nervous my first day on the field too."

Riley looked at him, then with curiosity. "How long have you been doing this for then?" She asked stunned.

Clint shrugged "Five years". He said quietly.

She nodded thinking of all the people Clint had likely killed.

"Welcome to Italy".

The plane had landed in a rural area, away from curious eyes. They all jumped out of the aircraft and huddled together.

"They're just a couple kilometres from here. Clint, Natasha since you're the best runners, you'll be going by foot with me. Riley on Tony's back, and Bruce with Thor." They all nodded at Steve's orders and began complying.

Riley got on Tony's back, hoping to god she didn't fall off, Thor had gone with Bruce.

"I see them" Natasha said on the com.

"What are they doing?" Tony asked.

"Looking at a book"

"This is either going to be easy as pie, or something is fucked up about that book." Tony commented snidely.

"I want to get there and talk to them before doing anything." Riley told Tony, pleadingly.

Tony's armoured head turned towards her and a chuckle came through the speaker. "Whatever you say sweet cheeks, I can get us there in the speed of light. Hold tight." Thank god she'd listened because the brunette was not kidding.

* * *

They went over to where Loki, Lily and a tall, dark haired man with cold blue eyes were looking at a book.

"WAIT!" Riley called out to them, her movements confident.

The man who she assumed to be Viktor laughed "So this is the infamous daughter of The Outsider and Lily, how unfortunate we have to meet under these... circumstances". He said looking at her.

Riley arched an eyebrow at him "I'm not"

"Ah, now what do you mean little girl." The big man said teasingly, causing Riley's vision to narrow.

"Me, and my teammates, are going to fuck you up." The blue eyes, which were mocking before, now glared at her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Loki shift nervously, and put that in the back of her mind to analyse later.

Viktor sighed "I was afraid you'd say that, no matter".

He threw a fireball at her.

Riley dodged the fireball by doing a cartwheel over it; the fireball hit a wooden crate instead.

"I'm not like my charming parents if you've noticed".

The man growled and flung another ball of fire, missing once again.

It was now her turn.

Multiple purple spheres flew through the air, and Viktor dodges every one, to Riley's annoyance; however seemed to have a lot of trouble.

A cry came from behind her and she quickly ducked. Her mothers face was inches away from hitting her face, and an arrow came out of nowhere to lodge itself into her arm. Blood spurted out from the wound and Lily shouted in outrage.

"You fucking son of a bitch, you permanently-" She couldn't finish the sentence since Riley returned the punch she was almost given. She turned around and saw Viktor now shooting at Tony, who was immune to the fire and simply blasted him with his reactor, which slowed him down immensely.

Bruce had gone hulk and was now tossing Viktor's men aside like dolls, while Natasha was using her guns, Thor was using his hammer and Steve was using his fists.

Riley avoided Lily's punch and kicked her around the face; Lily smiled at her then and took out a vial with a black liquid.

Lily smiled at her evilly and drunk it.

Nothing happened at first, and Riley thought she may have imagined it. But moments later, her body began to change. Black spots started forming near her forehead, then travelled downwards, over her face, down her arm, into the neck of her shirt and finally to her feet, that were noticeable through the shoes she wore.

She didn't have any idea what this substance did to her mother, but she was rightfully afraid to find out.

Clint shot an arrow through one of the men and made his way to Riley as Lily started to choke and blood spurted out of her mouth, nose and eyes.

"EVERYONE DUCK!" Steve yelled getting behind his shield.

Clint grabbed Riley as she started towards Lily.

"Help"

"The team turned to find Natasha caught in Viktor's grip, arms trapped behind her back and knife held threateningly to her throat. Viktor was yelling something at Tony, who had dropped his arm, at loss of what to do.

Only Clint, Riley, and Fury knew about Natasha's betrayal. Immediately, Riley knew this was trap, and screamed as loud as she could, for everyone to halt.

"Nobody move! This is staged! Nobody fucking shoot!" Clint, who'd been ready to fire another arrow, realized the situation and joined in on Riley's warning.

"She's right, nobody do anything!"

"WHAT, CLINT FOR FUCK'S SAKE HELP ME!" Natasha begged her lover to help her out of the mess she'd gotten herself into.

Clint looked at her with unemotional eyes, he'd saved her life, been her partner, had deluded himself into thinking that she had may have loved him.

Only to have it blow up in his face.

Before Clint could speak, Viktor shoved a vial filled with a strange looking green liquid into her mouth.

It had the same effect as the one Lily drank; the only difference was her skin turning green rather than black. The others stared in horror as Natasha shape shifted in front of them; he scared expression turning into one of cruelty. Blood trickled from her grinning mouth, staining her outfit, streams also coming from her mouth and nose, exactly like Lily.

Her blue eyes turned demonic, red as the blood leaking from them and shaped into slits.

During this time, nobody paid attention to the demi-god in the back, who hadn't thought nor caused trouble since the team got there.

"Oh shit, this can't be good". Tony said looking at their former comrade.

Riley lit up a fireball just as Lily appeared.

"Now I will summon the almighty god of the dead, Zanos" Viktor exclaimed glee in his voice.

"Hey, guys any idea on what to do?" Clint said.

Loki turned to look at them then and his eyes rested on Clint.

"Run"

As Riley, Clint, and Steve ran; Thor and Tony flew; and the hulk stayed back to hold the enemies at bay, Clint couldn't help but exclaim.

"What is with the fucking gods and demons? Like our day could get any fucking worse. These things shouldn't even exist!" He was panting at every word, quickly becoming out of breath while he ran. Tony and Thor swooped down to give the humans a hand, while Steve continued running with the stamina of a super soldier.

Clint posed a little bit of a fuss on Thor's back, but complied nonetheless. "I mean a potion to turn them into Demons, what's up with that?"

"What I'm wondering is, why was Natasha with them in the first place?" The question came as a punch to the head. Clint dreaded explaining to the other's Natasha's betrayal. However, he thinks they'd likely be angrier by them lying.

Riley looked at her adoptive uncle "I promise Thor, we'll explain everything when we get away from here". She promised.

At that minute, the sky darkened to a deep, blood like red with the floor suddenly heaving.

"GET IN THE FUCKING JET, NOW!" Steve yelled and they ran in, Bruce right behind them.

Clint collapsed onto the bench next to Riley, both breathing heavily.

"Well, explain?" Tony asked.

Riley took a deep breath, and then let it out shakily, composing herself to be able to tell the story without getting teary eyes.

"When I was- I was interviewing my mother she -huh- said something strange. About a ginger lady in S.H.I.E.L.D telling her secrets. As soon as she said "ginger", I knew it was Natasha, since you, Tony, always call her that." She paused to gather her bearing while the others kept silent, no change except a widening of their eyes. She felt warmth envelop her hand, and looked up to find Clint reassuring her with a soft smile.

"I went to see Fury right away, and he said to keep it a secret, that's why we couldn't tell you. Since then, we've tried to look like we didn't know anything. Now it's all gone to ruins, we didn't stop her in time."

There was a stunned silence before Tony spoke "At least Shadow girl here isn't as naive as some of us are. Hey Fury?" He growled.

Steve sighed "Stark..." He started.

"I fucking knew she couldn't be trusted after that stunt in New Orleans, I fucking knew it and trying to steal my projects. Then this". He spat.

Bruce started to speak "It's no one's fault Tony".

"So what do we do now?"

"We defeat them, that's the only way." Tony told them, standing up. "We're the Avengers. We beat Loki and his army of aliens. We can beat him again, with Viktor and his army of Demons."

* * *

_**To let you blame it on me,  
And set your guilt free.**__**  
**__**I don't want to hold you back now love.**_

_**I can't change who I am.**_  
_**Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me.**_  
_**And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up.**_  
_**My love wasn't enough.**_

_**And you can blame it on me,**_  
_**Just set your guilt free, honey.**_  
_**I don't want to hold you back now love.**_


	6. New Mission

Summary: After surviving a hit and run that should have killed her, Riley McLawson now has unusual powers from her near death experience. S.H.I.E.L.D sends the team to recruit her against a new enemy. Only along the way they learn that Riley isn't the enemy but someone else in the group is. Eventual Clint/OC, Steve/Darcy.

From The Shadows

Chapter 6

_**Song – Before The Dawn – By Evanescence**_

_**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to see you there**_

_**[chorus]**_  
_**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_  
_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_

_**If only night can hold you where i can see you, my love**_  
_**Then let me never ever wake again**_

_**[chorus]**_  
_**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_  
_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_

* * *

They all nodded as Bruce spoke "I think we should get Jane and her team here" He said firmly.

"And Miss Betty Blake". Fury interjected through the com.

"Who's Jane?" Riley asked curious.

"Thor's, girlfriend." Tony responded, winking up at the large blond god, who looked proud.

Riley grinned "I'd like to meet her". She said softly.

"She'll like you my niece, so will her assistant Darcy and Erik". Thor said cheered.

"Are they fighters?"

"Nope, genius's like me though. That can go a long way." He pointed out. "We'll kick ass!"

Riley grinned "Who's Betty?" She wondered.

"Bruce's fiancée and I must say she's a lovely woman" Tony said smiling.

"New Mexico, here we come". Clint muttered.

"Bruce has a fiancée!" Riley all but screamed, grinning. "I didn't know that! I can't wait to meet her!"

"Why so surprised?" Bruce joked, as the plane began take off.

"I just didn't expect, it excuse my girly moment."

Tony grinned "I like your niece Thor; she's got a good sense of humour".

Thor smiled fondly at Riley as rain began to hail down.

"Aw, hell what the hell now?" Tony asked annoyed.

Riley looked at the window quickly, "Its only rain, Tony". She said calmly.

Tony made a face. "Only rain. Rain's gross. He told her childishly. Riley decided not to argue with him on that subject, since clearly he's a stubborn teenager disguised as a man.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure, that rain isn't coloured red". Steve said sounding disgusted.

"Holy shit..." Tony said slowly, eyes staring at the red droplets, half amazed, half disgusted. They all ran to the window to check out what was making the rainfall of blood.

"Anyone feel like this is one of the ten plagues of Egypt?" Bruce said sounding disturbed.

Riley looked at the window quickly "Only, the rivers flowed with blood, not the fucking sky."

"We need to get Jane and the others NOW! And head back to the base".  
Clint said going to the cockpit.

A loud roaring sound was heard then and Riley saw everyone turn pale.

"Not those fucking things again?" Tony groaned.

The aliens arrived on their bizarre flying machines. They could see them through the window, getting closer. Clint grabbed an arrow and got into his shooting position, while Tony twisted the face of the armour back on his head. Thor swung his hammer in threat, and Bruce got increasingly larger in size. Riley's hand went aflame.

"What the hell do we do?" Tony asked staring at the Chitauri.

"THE OUTSIDER'S DAUGHTER!" The leader of the Chitauri called out to Riley.

"Great, what the fuck now?" Riley hissed, her eyes turning a dark shade of purple.

"The great Lord wants you to come with us." The leader continued. Riley snorted.

"Who's to say I'll obey?" She answered him stonily, flashing her flames at him. The creature grinned cruelly.

"Nobody, but the Lord did say to threaten if anything like... disobeying came to be known."

"Let me guess... He'll torture my friends; use Clint as a puppet again?" Riley said not looking the least bit frightened.

"Well you had it half right". Loki called out.

"It won't only be your cute boyfriend Barton this time." Loki flew closer, ignoring the menacing fire that rose up at him, and flicked Riley's chin. A fireball was aimed at his head, but he only dodged it with a laugh. "You're whole team shall be controlled by me. And you will be captured and forced to watch them kill and maim your friends."

As if to prove to his point, Loki jabbed his staff at Clint's chest expecting him to immediately become under his control. Only nothing happened.

Frowning Loki tried again.

"This usually works". He said frowning at the staff.

Even Clint was staring in confusion at the staff pressed to his chest. Loki tried once more, the others not moving to stop it, too dumbfounded.

A scream tore from Loki's throat and he threw his arm back to blast at the archer, who shuffled clumsily to get his arrow better positioned in his bow, when a flash of fire from Riley threw her father out of the aircraft.

"What the fuck, just happened?" Tony asked stunned.

Clint was relieved that he wasn't going to be Loki's puppet again.

They all looked at Riley "I don't know either". She said surprised.

"We're in New Mexico, so-" Steve was cut off by a blast to the plane.

Loki wasn't done with them yet; his little army had gotten over their own shock, and were now defending their leader.

"OH, SHIT HANG ON!" Clint yelled as he tried to keep them in the air.

Riley threw a fireball at one of them when idea came to her.

"THROW ME IN THE AIR, TONY!" She yelled to him.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Tony yelled shocked.

"Are you doubting yourself? You'll be able to catch me, now come on."

Tony cursed as he gathered her, "If this fuck's up, Robin Hood, Thor, Steve and Bruce will kill me and so will Pepper." He said looking at the dark sky.

"RILEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Steve yelled.

"NOW!"

Tony threw her out of the door.

From the higher angle, aiming and shooting became easier, with swift movements; fireball after fireball was thrown from her hand, most hitting their target.

Tony caught her like planned on the way down; He laughed happily and gave her a high five.

"Nice one, purple flame". Tony said grinning as they landed back on the plane.

"It was both of us". Riley said grinning.

"We're here". Steve called.

"And the freaks are leaving". Tony said doing a fist pump in the air.

"Nice one, purple flame". Tony said grinning as they landed back on the plane.

"It was both of us". Riley said grinning.

"We're here". Steve called.

"And the freaks are leaving". Tony said.

"That was... easier than it should have been." Clint commented, looking slightly troubled.

The other nodded in agreement, but decided not to dwell on it. They did what they were meant to do once in Mexico, and went to find Jane.

"Thor!" Jane called out as they landed.

"Jane!" Thor shouted running towards the young woman.

"I'm guessing that's my uncle's girlfriend?" Riley asked smiling.

"Yep, that is and the guy behind her is Professor Erik Selvig, next to him is Darcy Lewis, daughter of the billionaire Thomas Lewis and Felicity Lewis". Tony said giving a nod to them.

"Agent Barton, good to meet you under better circumstances than the last time we met, and who's this charming, beautiful young lady?" Erik asked walking towards them.

Clint was about to speak when Thor interrupted "This Erik is my niece Riley Isobel McLawson." He said proudly, still keeping Jane at his side.

"Ah, I see- Wait hold on NIECE?!" He said confused.

"Oh yes, you people haven't been told." Clint started, chuckling. "This is Loki's daughter, no worries, she's not evil or anything. That doesn't run in the family." For a few moments, Riley was regarded suspiciously and she shifted nervously from the observing stares. But just as quickly, the cold stares turned into inviting smiles and Erik came over to shake her hand enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you, Miss McLawson." He crooned. Riley gave him a hesitant smile, and squeezed his hand back.

"You too, Mr Selvig."

Darcy walked over to her then and grinned at her "Hi" She said smiling cheerfully reminding her of Jenney.

Jane came over then and enveloped her into a warm hug.

"Nice to meet you Riley".

Riley didn't know what to do of the hug, and just patted the brunette's back awkwardly.

"Alright so if everyone gets on the plane, we can tell you all what's going on and Fury needs to know about Ginger bitch turning into a crazy demon." Tony said grabbing a brandy.

"Hey, get me one of those too!" Clint waved at Tony lazily. He glared and brought the liquor closer to himself.

"Get your own." He snapped childishly, and then drowned the glass he had.

Bruce sighed at the two. "Be serious guys." They glared at each other for a moment longer, before giving into the demand and listening to the explanation.

"Basically, we learned that a wanted, weapons arm dealer called Viktor Kosovo got a hold of nuclear weapons or so we thought. Turns out that it was actually a book that could summon demons, Riley's mom was involved too and... So was Natasha" Steve said as Clint's face darkened at the mention of his partner now revealed enemy.

"Wait a minute, Natasha betrayed you all?" Erik said shocked.

Nobody wanted it said out loud again, so Steve only nodded. The newcomers were silent, taking in the information, while Jane made a horrified face and pressed her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my..." She whispered. "Are you guys okay."?

"We will be." Tony pitched in, pouring another shot of alcohol.

"So how did you guys find out about Riley? No offence". Darcy said looking at Riley with an apologetic expression.

"None, taken". She said quietly.

"We discovered Riley after the Council showed interest". Clint said, looking at his bow.

"I'm sorry Clint".

"Sorry for what?" Tony asked, ignorant of other's feelings as always.

Steve glared at Tony and realisation dawned on Tony's face, Clint and Natasha had been lovers.

"Well that's gotta suck, knowing that the woman you saved was still a bad guy". He said dryly.

* * *

Clint had enough and walked to the cockpit, Riley felt pained for him. She may not have liked Natasha but Clint had obviously cared about her before she had showed her true colours.

She followed him.

"Clint. How are you?" She asked him quietly. "I never thought to ask you. But its right, this whole happening must be a huge pang to your heart." He wasn't looking at her, gazing at the far wall. He didn't respond for a full minute, and Riley was going to turn back around leave the blonde alone, but finally, he spoke up.

"I loved her you know. We broke up ya, but she was still like a sister to me." He voice broke at the end of the sentence, and Riley walked up to him, gathering him into a hug.

"It's ok, its going be alright". She said softly hugging him, like she would do with Caleb if he was upset, or ill.

Clint rested his face in her shoulder "Sorry about that". He said looking embarrassed, pulling away from her.

Riley smiled "No problem, my son Caleb, he would be like that". She said quietly.

"How did he get sick?"

"The doctor said it ran in the family, but I'm not so sure it was that anymore." Clint regarded her severely once she stopped, planning not to say anymore. So, she reluctantly continued.

"I think it may have been Loki, or my mother, or even Viktor."

She swallowed "When he started getting worse, the doctor said that they couldn't give him anymore treatment because it was so severe. Caleb was nine years old when he died, he would have been twelve this year". She said quietly.

"That's not very long ago." Clint said sympathetically. He rubbed her back when her chest started to convulse, sobs wanting to escape her mouth. "Cry, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

And she did, letting tears fall down her cheeks and horrible sounds to come out of her mouth. "I-I haven't been a-able to cry for so long." She told him wetly, wiping at the tear tracks.

Clint pulled an arm around her "My older brother, Barney died a few years ago by someone and I got to avenge him but I still miss him." He said remembering his older brother's face.

Grief was ugly.

"I'm sorry." Clint chuckled at that.

"We're worrying about you now. I was able to mourn when he died, now it's your turn."

Riley smiled sadly at that "I was a mess when he died; my parents and sister were worried sick about me. I couldn't eat, sleep or act ... normal I just wanted it to be a sick, twisted nightmare but I knew it wasn't." She said twirling her necklace around.

Clint looked at the necklace curiously "What's that?"

"I've had it since I was a baby, look".

"It's beautiful." Clint whispered. "What's the shape?"

Riley smiled at him "It's a crescent moon, but it's got strange shape in the centre, do you think Thor will know?" she asked him quietly.

Clint looked at the strange necklace again "Only one way to find out". He said honestly, he felt calmer after talking to Riley about Natasha's betrayal and his hurt about it.

They headed out of the room, Riley following behind Clint as they began landing at the base, to her surprise no one was running about rushing.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Clint said wearily, grasping his bow.

They slowly made their way out of the jet, the place was practically deserted of anyone being there.

"This can't be good". Tony said as he put on his armoured head.

Riley lit up her right hand and a small, dark purple fireball appeared in her palm as they entered the base cautiously.

The fire gave them light, but barely enough to be able to see adequately. They tip toed into the desired location, a bad feeling beginning in the pit of their stomachs.

They stopped at the main room only to see ten agents on the floor dead, blood smeared all over the computers. Shock ran through them at the massacre.

"I wonder where Fury, Maria and Pepper are." Darcy said anxious.

"Tony?" Pepper called out as she wearily stepped out.

"Pep!" Tony exclaimed, running up to his girlfriend. He grabbed her by the arms and looked her over for any injuries. Once satisfied that she was okay, he gave her a light kiss on the lips and stared into her eyes.

"What happened? Why are you here?"

Pepper shuddered as she spoke "I was at the house when this man arrived wearing all black and Natasha was with him. He said that if I didn't go with him, he would kill all of you starting with Riley and... he said he'd make what Lily did to her look like child's play. So I went with them to the base and this guy in armour tried to touch me with his staff but nothing happened, he started getting pissed and Riley's cat attacked Lily. Here Tom" She called out and Riley's black cat arrived, hissing but unharmed.

Riley didn't interrupt her talk with a shout of happiness, only quietly walked up to her cat and nuzzled him into her arms, continuing to listen to the explanation.

"Once they noticed the staff wasn't going to work, they decided to kill everyone that had seen them. Me, being lucky, I was able to figure out their plan and hide before any real harm could come."

Pepper looked at Thor then, "The guy in black started going on about these crystal stones. He said they were hidden in different locations and one was in Canada."

Riley stilled then "My sister and parents live there, so does her husband and daughter". She said and ran to her room.

* * *

She took out a few pictures along with some food from the pantry, running back to the gathered crowd. "Here they are." She flashed them the family photo. "And we can call them now; they'd be more than happy for us to stay with them so we can find the stone. Any idea where it is in Canada?" Tony added.

"St Newlands street in Yukon" Riley said worried.

"Alright! Awesome, umm, so we're getting back in the jet right?" Riley asked.

"Should we tell fury-"

"Leave it." Clint interrupted Steve question. "And yes, the jet will be used. However we may need more gas..."

"I'm on it!" Tony called in, already off to somehow find a pile of fuel.

Riley was about to answer when the helicarrier rocked sideways, causing them all to stumble.

"What the fuck?" Jane said alarmed.

"Shouldn't we go to the arsenal?" Steve asked wearily.

"I'll go." Riley volunteered.

"Tony! You join her, everyone else, follow me!" Steve ordered, and they were off.

Tony and Riley ran to the arsenal room, where the guns were and armed themselves with everything just as another crash landed near them.

"Man, what the hell?" She said wearily as they raced to find the others.

"What's happening? I am so confused!" Tony whined. He shuffled the guns in his grip and turned another corner, nearly running into Steve.

"There you are, now let's figure out what the hell this is."

"Hey we went as fast as we could..." Nobody listened to the brunette, his voice serving as background noise.

Nobody moved for a whole minute, and then just as they let out a breath the helicarrier went upside down, water leaking in.

"CAN EVERYONE SWIM?" Steve yelled and everyone yelled yes aside from Riley who looked terrified.

Clint could somehow feel her unease and he walked up to her, gathering her in his arms.

"Don't worry; I'm strong enough to swim for two." Riley shot him a grateful smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug of gratitude, and leaving her arms there to hang on.

"Wait, what about my cat?" She asked looking at Tom worriedly.

Thor smiled at her as he put the cat in a sort of bubble "He'll be safe, Riley". He assured.

"Right let's get the hell out of here folks". Tony said going under, Pepper right behind him.

Oh god. Riley thought.

Clint gave her a reassuring smile before taking the plunge. Riley squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the water wet her body and the heaviness of her clothes trying to gravitate her to the bottom.

Clint swam easily through the water, Riley grasping at his arms tightly as they reached the surface to get to the jet.

Coughing and spitting out water, they climbed on the jet, Riley's dark red curls looking wild.

"Good thing Jane and I packed everyone's clothes." Darcy said smiling.

"In water, proof suitcases!" Jane added cheerily. Riley wondered how they could both be so happy after something like that had just happened.

Everyone else came at different intervals, Pepper and Tony one of the first since Tony had his suit on. Steve, then Thor with Bruce.

They all clambered on the metal aircraft and sat, shivering from the cold.

"It had to be near water" Tony complained.

"Shut up, you're one to whine, you have your fucking suit on jackass." Pepper scolded him, the others laughed, despite their situation.

"So we're off to Yukon, to find a fucking piece of a crystal before crazy god gets it? Anyone getting an Indiana Jones feel here?" Tony asked no one in general.

"Tony be serious, we're fighting fucking Demons". Riley said to him firmly.

* * *

_**Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
It's not real, but it's ours**_

_**[chorus]**_  
_**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_  
_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_  
_**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_  
_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_


	7. Home

Summary: After surviving a hit and run that should have killed her, Riley McLawson now has unusual powers from her near death experience. S.H.I.E.L.D sends the team to recruit her against a new enemy. Only along the way they learn that Riley isn't the enemy but someone else in the group is. Eventual Clint/OC, Steve/Darcy.

From The Shadows

Chapter 7

_**Song – Oceans – By Evanescence **_

_**Don't want to be the one to walk away  
But I can't bear the thought of one more day  
I think I finally understand what it means to be lost**_

_**Can't find the road to lead us out of this**_  
_**A million miles from where we found the bridge**_  
_**Can't keep pretending everything's going to be alright**_

_**With the whole world falling out on me**_

_**Cross the oceans in my mind**_  
_**Find the strength to say goodbye**_  
_**In the end you'll never get worst of love from your hands**_

_**For it's a fall from where we were before**_  
_**You'll never find what you've been searching for**_  
_**Something to fill the void and make up for all of those missing pieces of you**_

* * *

Soon everyone had gotten dry and was now discussing their next move.

"So, Riley what's your parents house like?" Steve asked her as Tony switched on his laptop.

"Well it's near the woods in Yukon, it's a ranch farm house with horses and a local diner and a supermarket". She said with a smile, thinking of her home.

Thor cheered then and shared a grin with Erik "Coffee".

A loud roaring sound was heard as a Leviathan busted out from the water.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Tony yelled getting on his suit as Riley lit up her hands with dark purple fireballs, while Clint raised his bow at the strange creature.

"_Riley"_

Riley frowned at the strange looking creature; its scales were silver while its skin was black. It wasn't attacking them though.

Yet.

"We're nearly at Yukon so what do we do?" Tony asked everyone.

Steve looked at the Leviathan then "Its just staring at us and no-". He was cut off as the Leviathan blasted at them.

The jet began to go down with all of them grabbing onto something, Riley grabbed onto a leather seat fear running through her.

"CLINT NOW MAY BE A GOOD TIME TO DO A CRASH LANDING!" Tony yelled holding onto Pepper tightly.

As Clint did just that. The other's tried to get the creature off their tails, all together, they were able to defeat it, but there was still the chance that there was more.

At that minute another blast hit the jet, causing them to fly around inside the jet.

"Oh shit, Riley. RILEY!" Darcy screamed seeing the young woman holding on for dear life.

The blast had made her stumble, and she was now hanging out of the open door, hands grasping any spot to save her from a deathly tumble.

"Grab my hand!" Darcy continued to cry out, presenting a shaking hand to the frightened girl.

Riley grabbed onto Darcy's hand, enabling the young woman to pull her in as they made a very, very rocky landing outside a southern style ranch.

"Well that was a new fun experience". Tony said breathless.

They all shakily got to their feet sporting cuts, bruises but no life threatening injuries.

"I swear to god mum, that was Aunt Riley"

"You're aunt is in America right now sweetheart." Riley's sister told her child calmly.

Everyone looked up at hearing their friend's name, and the woman in question shrieked in delight.

JENNEY, MARIA!" She called out running out of the wrecked jet and running towards her sister and niece.

"Riley! What! But- I don't know what's happening. Who are these people? Riley I missed you!" Jenney was babbling, confused, happy and all kinds of other emotions mixing in her speech.

"I told you mommy!" Her little daughter laughed, getting pulled into a hug by her aunt.

"I'll explain everything over coffee." Riley told her sister. "And don't worry, everyone's nice."

Jenney nodded in understanding and looked at Maria "Sweetie, why don't you tell grandma that Riley's home and has some friends with her ok?" She asked softly.

"Ok mommy" She said happily and ran off, glee on her face.

"Its lovely to meet you all, my name is Jenney Emily McLawson Anderson and I'm Riley's older sister". She introduced herself to the team warmly, her sky blue eyes warm and friendly.

Steve was the first to answer. "Steve Rogers, nice to meet you mam." He grasped her hand and bent down to kiss her knuckles. Jenney smiled and blushed, turning quickly to the others so they could introduce each other also.

Everyone else did the same, however not in a manner as old fashion as Steve, and they all shuffled into the house, where fresh cups of coffee were waiting for them.

A woman with dark blonde wavy hair matching Jenney's was cooking breakfast that could feed a whole army when they entered the warm inviting kitchen.

She turned around as they entered "Oh Jenney is that yo-" Her voice drifted off as she saw Riley standing in front of her.

"Riley?"

"Hey mom, sorry about worrying you". She said ashamed.

Helen ran over to her daughter in everything but blood and hugged her tightly, "Don't you be silly Ri, now who are these charming people and that strapping handsome young man who's keeping an eye on you?"

Another set of introductions was done, and finally, they all sat down Riley beginning to tell the story of how they got here.

She left most of the secret things out, simply saying they had to find something in Canada, and she was sure they would be okay with her and her friends staying with them for a little bit.

Helen had a fond smile on her face. "Of course deary any friend of yours is a plus in my book." She turned her smile to the others. "Now, we don't have enough rooms for everyone, so some will have to share and two can take the two couches."

"I'll take the couch". Bruce offered kindly.

Leaving Darcy to share a room with Steve, Jane to share a room with Thor along with Erik and Clint, Tony and Pepper was sharing.

Two men came in then "Helen, Jenney, and Maria we're home!" They called out.

"In the kitchen, Richard". Helen called out and she gave Clint a warm smile, "Riley dear, why don't you show everyone around while me, your father, Grant and Jenney talk to this young man?"

"Um, why Mom?" Riley said confused. Clint looked like a deer caught in headlights. And as Riley guided, the others out of the kitchen looking over her shoulder worriedly, Clint was sat at a kitchen table chair, everyone taking a seat beside him.

"Nothing, to worry about kitten". Richard assured his youngest daughter and Riley left the room, looking worriedly at Clint.

"So Agent Barton, what were your intentions towards my daughter when you visited her?" He asked his brown eyes looking at him intently.

"I-I don't understand." The usual cold and impassive Clint Barton was nervous.

"I'm sure you do." Richard raised an eyebrow.

"If you mean I was told to recruit her..."

The man sighed and tapped his fingers on the table. "She's a beautiful girl I'm sure you've noticed. Now, tell me truthfully, what she is to you."

_Oh fucking hell_ Clint thought stunned Richard thought he was interested in Riley as a girlfriend or a lover.

"She's a beautiful, independent young woman Mr McLawson and what she is to me is a close friend, she understands me and I understand her". He said firmly.

Helen looked at him then "Then you know about Caleb? About Lily? About Riley being attacked?"

"Yes, I do." Clint said calmly.

"And you do not judge her for what happened?"

"No I do not." Helen smiled a gleam in her eyes.

"Okay then, which is all Mr. Barton."

Clint felt like he had been interrogated by the fucking SS when he looked at them "Did you know about what Lily did to her?" He asked.

Pain showed on Richard's face as he stood up "Let's take a walk son."

Clint felt like he had been interrogated by the fucking SS when he looked at them

"Did you know about what Lily did to her?" He asked.

Pain showed on Richard's face as he stood up "Let's take a walk son."

* * *

Clint nodded, knowing not to defy the man. The chair screeched against the floor as he stood, and he followed the older man out of the room.

They walked through the kitchen door and Clint saw large green fields with horses trotting about and Riley showing the others about, her red hair glowing in the distance.

"When Riley first came here, she would be in the stables feeding the horses and looking after the cows. Riley loved it here and it comforted her, healed her from what that bitch did to her. You know what she did?" He asked quietly.

Clint swallowed as images of Riley as a child came into his mind.

"Yes." He responded quietly, fidgeting with his pant pockets.

"We were nervous, and had no idea how to take care of her without... scaring her I guess." Richard's tone of voice was hesitant and Clint asked if he really wanted to tell him this. The older man nodded his head, and took a deep breath to steady himself.

"When we first saw her at the foster home, my heart broke for her. Riley was only nine years old and had been sexually abused, she was scared of everyone and was very shy but slowly we earned her trust and in time love. That bitch Lily though wanted Riley back though."

Richard shuddered then.

"What do you mean? I thought she never saw her again after she was given away." Clint said confused.

Richard shook his head in disgust "After social services took Riley into care and we were in the process of adopting her. Lily showed up with a lawyer, saying we had taken her away unlawfully and that she wanted her back."

Clint looked at the older intently "What about her grandparents?" He asked curious.

Richard sighed "They didn't want anything to do with a damaged young girl like her they said, they blamed Riley for what Lily had done. We won the case though and Riley was ours and she became a strong, beautiful young woman". He said proudly.

They continued on walking where they saw Riley, Jenney and Maria showing the others the horses, Clint saw a black mare standing next to Riley with grey eyes eating some hay calmly.

"That's Neave, she's Riley's horse and the chest nut one standing next to her is Aoife, Jenney's horse." He explained to the agent who stared in wonder.

"You have a beautiful home, Mr McLawson". Clint said impressed.

Richard laughed then "Call me Richard, son you're Riley's friend and so can I call you Clint instead of Agent Barton?"

Clint smiled "Nice to meet you, Richard". He said shaking the man's right hand.

Richard smiled back at him "Nice to meet you too, Clint" He said shaking his hand warmly.

They continued on with the tour as Richard pointed towards the woods, "That's the Black woods, strange things have happened in there along with people from town seeing strange lights". He said staring at the woods.

"We'll have to investigate it then si- uh Richard." Tony told him, puffing out his chest.

Richard laughed. "No need for you to get hurt for nothing boy. Now let's get away from here. Might, as well try not to get you hurt on your first day in the great Yukon!" He continued to chuckle on their way back into the house. Everyone else was seated at the enlarged table to fit everyone, waiting for supper.

* * *

Riley came in then just as two people came in "Ah Richard." The man said politely.

"Quinn what the hell do you want?" Richard snarled.

"To see our granddaughter". A male voice said calmly.

"How would you know she was here?" Helen sneered, grasping her daughters hand tightly.

"To answer your question Helen, a young woman called Miss Romanoff told us where Riley was. Now can we talk Riley and who are these... People you are with." Grace said eying Clint with disdain.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Quinn." Richard said lowly, standing up.

Quinn pushed his wife aside lightly to stand face to face with Richard. "I believe we have more rights than you to make decisions on our blood relations, don't you?"

Riley glared at Quinn and Grace, her so called grandparents with anger in her dark grey eyes. ""Funny, seeing as you didn't care about what happened to me twenty six years ago and blamed me for what happened to Lily." She said coldly.

Grace sighed "Riley, you're mother was only eighteen years old." She reasoned.

"And that's an excuse to let her abuse Riley? Er I don't think so." Jenney snapped.

"We know it's no excuse." Quinn snapped back. "That is why we are here, and came right away after the little dear told us Riley had come to visit. We want to say sorry."

"It's too late." Riley cut in, coldly. "You had years and years to do so. Why should I trust you after all that?"

Grace sighed "So that you can apologise to your mother for your appalling behaviour." She said primly.

Tony whistled "Uh, oh." He said looking at Riley's face.

"You have got to be fucking me?" Tony said stunned.

"Appalling, APPALING, are you guys fucked in the head! Don't answer that Tony."

"Your mother is innocent, and you are now going around spreading filthy rumours-"

"If another word comes out of your mouth I'm going to shoot an arrow through your skull." Clint said venomously from behind the duo, having snuck up when they were conversing.

Riley slowly pulled off her thin, black cardigan in front of everyone showing the painful scars from her abuse.

"This is what Lily and her sick boyfriends did to me. And there's a file as well, that enough?" She spat, trying to stay calm.

"Lily wouldn't do that, she loved you". Grace protested.

"If you had eyes, you would see how much she "loved me"." Riley did little bunny ears with her fingers to show the sarcasm. Grace looked hesitant for a second, not knowing what to believe.

Quinn shook his head in denial "How do we know, that you didn't cause them yourself?" He asked smugly.

Pepper stared in anger at the man "Riley wouldn't do that to herself." She said coldly.

Grace looked at Riley then "And what about your son? I'm sure you were a perfect mother after supposedly being raped."

Now THAT caused a pang inside Riley's heart. She couldn't talk, her breath leaving her. She didn't have to worry though, since Clint came to her rescue.

"Isn't that lovely, you just showed us how sadistic you are. Bringing up her SON! You should be fucking ashamed. Actually you should be fucking out of this house." He spat, stalking over to them, set on kicking them out.

"And who the hell are you to throw us out? You're just some good for noth" Quinn was cut off as Clint punched him on the face.

"OPEN YOU'RE DAMN FUCKING EYES!"

Quinn held onto his cheek, eyes wide in shock. He'd stumbled back a few steps. Grace screamed in horror, planning to lunge at the blonde, but Helen caught her, keeping her at bay.

"I think it's time for you to go." Richard said coldly. Everyone else in the room nodded in agreement, silent, letting the others talk.

"Expect to hear from our lawyer, Mr Barton". Quinn snarled as he and Grace left the house.

"Damn, I was hoping Clint was going to kill Mr. and Mrs. snobby". Tony said disappointed.

"Tony." Pepper reprimanded her boyfriend but she was smiling.

"Fucking, bitch." Riley said flatly.

"Next time they show up, go ahead Tony." She added, Tony grinned maliciously and nodded, rubbing his hands together.

"Let's get you to bed." Helen whispered softly to Riley. "It's been a long day, you need some rest. Clear your mind for the morning." Everyone else agreed, and Riley sighed but followed her mom out of the room.

Everyone waited until Helen and Riley were out of the room when Grant spoke "She's had rough ya know, losing Caleb after what those bastards did to her nearly killed her." He took a gulp of whisky.

Richard looked at all of them then with sad eyes, "What's this Lily like then Clint?"

"You've never met her?" He said surprised. He could have swore...

"Naw, resented the bitch."

"Umm, what can I say? She's the devil reborn!"

Tony snorted in derision "More like the whore of Babylon, she makes Loki look like a damn fucking kitten." He said with a wince.

Richard answered Clint's question "We've never met Lily, her parents we've met in court and now at this upcoming charity event. You're welcome to join us". He invited.

"I don't think I could deal with looking at their ugly faces again." Steve sneered; Tony's agreement was heard also.

"You guys may be able to control them." Helen told them, her eyes widening to puppy dog eyes.

"And I heard that they are showing this crystal at the event, some object from out of space." Jenney said helpfully, she then turned to look at Pepper, Jane and Darcy. "We need to get you formal dresses."

"Oh god..." Moaned Darcy while Jane cheered.

"Now you guys all go to bed so you can get up nice and refreshed to go out." Helen uttered, ushering them out of the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone said good night to their hosts and went to their rooms, Steve had offered to Bruce that they could share a room meaning that no one was sleeping on the couch.

Clint slipped into his room and pulled off his t-shirt and jeans, pulling on a pair of sweat pants leaving him shirtless and he realised that his room was next dorr to Riley.

He sagged under the bed sheets and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Or so he thought.

* * *

_**Like I could only dream to do**_

_**Cross the oceans in my mind**_  
_**Find the strength to say goodbye**_  
_**Everything that we believed in was a lie**_

_**Cross the oceans in your mind**_  
_**Find a way to draw the line**_  
_**In the end you'll never get worst of love from your hands**_

_**And we never learn**_  
_**So we fall down again**_  
_**Help me, help me find a way to dream within this nightmare**_

_**Cross the oceans in my mind**_  
_**Find the strength to say good bye**_  
_**Everything that we believed in was a lie**_

_**Cross the oceans in your mind**_  
_**Find a way to draw the line**_  
_**In the end you'll never get worst of love from your hands**_


	8. Kindred Spirits

Summary: After surviving a hit and run that should have killed her, Riley McLawson now has unusual powers from her near death experience. S.H.I.E.L.D sends the team to recruit her against a new enemy. Only along the way they learn that Riley isn't the enemy but someone else in the group is, eventual Clint/OC, Steve/Darcy.

From The Shadows

Chapter 8

_**Song – Made Of Stone – By Evanescence **_

_**Speak your mind,  
Like I care  
I can see your lips moving  
I just learn not to hear**_

**_Don't waste your time_**

**_It's never enough for you baby_**  
**_Don't want to play your game_**  
**_Never enough_**  
**_No matter what you say_**  
**_I'm all out of love for you, baby_**  
**_Now that I've tried everything_**  
**_I'll numb the pain,_**  
**_until I am made of stone_**

**_Take your time_**  
**_I'm not scared_**  
**_Make me everything you need me to be_**  
**_So the judgment seems fair_**

**_Don't waste your time_**

* * *

His dreams were usually nightmares, all the clichés added with his terrible childhood. Tonight was different; it wasn't him in the dream, but rather a girl with dark red hair, Riley? He looked around and didn't see himself anywhere. It was like he was a spectator, looking on at the situation playing out in front of him.

_Clint watched as Riley played with her dolls when Lily stormed in, fury marring her beautiful face._

"Get the hell out of here and don't come out of you room, until I say so got it?" She snapped at Riley's fearful face.

_"Uhh, yes mam." Riley responded softly, her doll shaking in her grip. Lily gave her one last glare and slammed the door; Riley shuffled herself backwards to hide behind her bed, her doll clutched in her arms._

Clint felt disgusted at what Lily was doing, he saw bruises on Riley's bare arms and there was a bruise on her shoulder almost as if someone had...

_Oh hell no._

"Where's that cute daughter of youre's Lily?" He asked looking around the cluttered house, no toys were in sight

"Right here Franklin, want to play with her?" She asked cruelly.

_Riley jerked; Clint deduced she must have known who he was. Footsteps were heard walking up the stairs, and a gruff laugh was followed. Riley shivered and folded herself into a ball, rocking back and forth._

_The door was slammed open as Franklin came in, he was wearing a suit and his hair was dark brown, his eyes hazel coloured but Clint could see the cruelty in them._

_He wanted to kill Franklin with a poisoned arrow of his, you didn't hurt a child like that and now he was watching from a distance as Riley's innocence was destroyed._

_The man left her then, looking satisfied and walked off to talk with Lily, who was waiting in the corridor._

_Clint looked at Riley then and saw that she was crying into her knees, sobs heaving out from her chest._

_He walked over to her then and she looked at him with shock._

Clint woke up then with a start, breathing heavily as he came to grips with the fact that he had been in Riley's mind, had seen her being abused by Lily and Franklin.

It made him sick.

He thought of how this must have affected Riley, she was now remembering the abuse she had suffered at Lily's hands along with those men.

Clint had lost Natasha because she hadn't talked to him about what Loki had said, he'd be damned if he let Riley go to the dark side, he had promised Richard that he'd protect Riley and he would.

"Because, I keep my promises". Clint said as he fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Riley woke up to the familiar, wonderful smell of her mom's homemade American pancakes with maple syrup not to mention, mushrooms, sausages, eggs, bacon and waffles, coffee, French toast and hotcakes.

She saw Tom sleeping at the end of her bed, his chest rising and falling as she headed towards the bathroom to have a nice shower.

Stepping under the warm water, Riley began to wash herself with her mint body wash when that was done she washed her red locks under the water, humming a tune as she did.

Riley pulled out a pair of faded blue Hollister jeans, a plain dark blue tank top and an old thin black cardigan; she had a feeling that they were going to go through some caves.

She put on her black biker boots and went down to the kitchen to see Jenney, her mom, Maria already preparing breakfast. Riley guessed her dad and Grant were feeding the horses.

"Morning guys." She said happily as Pepper came in along with Tony, Steve right behind them along with Darcy, Thor who looked like he had enjoyed himself along with a rosy cheeked Jane and Erik.

"Clint's coming down; he's just having a shower." Darcy answered Riley's unspoken question.

"Well, we can wait for him." Helen said serving coffee.

"So Riley, we're going dress shopping! Aren't you excited?" Jane gushed. Riley rolled her eyes, but smiled in response.

"Oh yay, this is going to be SUCH fun." She replied sarcastically. Jane hit her teasingly on the arm.

"Come on, us girls have to stick together around the hoard of testosterone." Everyone laughed while the boys fake glared.

Clint came down then wearing a pair of light, blue jeans, hiking boots and a grey t-shirt that showed off his rippling arms and muscles and his dark blonde hair was damp. Riley tried not to eye fuck him.

Oh hell, he was sexy, in a bad boy way.

She didn't WANT to think about Clint in that way. He was her friend, and she didn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship through dating the man, then it ending in disaster. It had happened too many times for her to trust.

However, she could dream... and Clint was some good eye candy.

And amazingly, nice too.

She really had to stop trying to convince herself!

While Riley was desperately trying not to think about Clint naked, Clint was trying hard not to think about Riley in the same way as they sat down to eat breakfast.

Shit, he was fucked big time.

Breakfast went along smoothly despite the hormones, and once everyone has had their fill, Darcy and Jane pulled Pepper and Riley out the car, excitedly chattering.

Once they were gone to the town to get their dresses, Steve turned to look at Tony, Thor, Erik and Steve.

"Let's look around in that forest".

"Good thing, we've got our suits for tonight to see the snob family." Tony said grimly.

* * *

The girls were in a very seriously stylish boutique with dresses in every style possible, Darcy had already picked hers. It was a beautiful midnight blue gown with embroidery around the waist making Darcy look like a supermodel, Jane had picked a silver dress with taffeta around the hem, it brought out her dark brown eyes. Pepper had picked out a dark emerald, green dress with it showing off her back.

Riley had found the dress she had wanted after looking through three dresses, it was a black lace dress with no straps and a clinched in waist. It showed off her back as well but hid her scars thankfully.

"Clint won't be able to keep his eyes off you, Riley". Pepper said with a warm smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about". Riley said trying to keep her face blank.

"Sure you do!" Darcy cut in. "I've seen him eye you and you him. He's fallen hard." Her grin was mischievous. Riley turned to glare at the woman.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Now let's pay for these before we get distracted." She stalked over to the counter and resolutely didn't look back to see if the others had followed her.

"Well, well if it isn't Miss sad" A familiar voice said to her.

Riley glanced around to see a tall, dark brown haired woman staring at her.

"Hello Sophie."

"How've, you been?!" She explained wrapping her into a hug. "I noticed you through the window. I didn't know if I was seeing things or you were really here." Suddenly, Riley's bad mood vanished and she hugged her friend back, laughing into her shoulder.

"Its good to see you too, Sophia these are my colleagues and friends, Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster and Pepper Potts."

"Nice to meet you!" Sophia told the new faces sincerely. "Any friend of Riley's is a friend of mine."

"Ditto!" Darcy cried while the two other's nodded their agreement.

Sophie then saw all of them holding dresses in the bags "Going to your snob grandparent's ball?" She asked sympathetically.

Riley was about to answer when, her grandmother's voice called out "Lily look she's here".

Lily! Riley screeched in her head. From the look on everyone else's face, they were doing the same. "Let's get out of here, quickly." She whispered through clenched teeth, taking hold of whoever's hand was closest and tried to drag them out of the store.

They ran out of the store with Sophia nodding at her in understanding through the window.

"I haven't met the woman but she sounds like a bitch." Darcy said grim as they drove back to the house.

Riley was hyperventilating, and Pepper's hand rubbing soothing circles on her back brought her back to regular breaths quickly enough.

"I can't believe she was there. Meeting me in plain sight. She tried to fucking kill me!" She screamed, alarm curling in her tone.

Jane tried to keep everyone calm, "Riley, Riley look at me. You're gonna be alright." She assured her.

Riley nodded as they pulled up at the house.

* * *

She had to tell the others that her mother was there. They had to know, they had to somehow take her down. She suddenly didn't feel safe going to the ball, well, less safe than she previously thought.

The guys were outside near the house when they ran over, Steve looked at them worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Lily's here."

"Goddammit, you'd think we'd lost her." Tony growled, angrily stomping his feet.

"My grad-parents shouldn't have known I was here. They likely were the cause to her showing up."

Clint looked at the woods then "We've gotta go into the woods and look for that piece of crystal." He said wearily.

Riley nodded "I'm going to say good by to my parents and-" just as a blast hit the ground.

"For fuck's sakes, at least give us a day." Tony whined, when the ugly creatures plus Lily strolled into the houses yard.

"Riley, you're coming with us." Her mother's voice was cold, devoid of emotion. Riley snorted at the order, clearly amused.

"Do you really think, REALLY THINK, after all the times we fought against you, that you could just up and tell me to join you on your little joy ride? You are all dumbasses!"

Lily glared at her "If you don't come with us, and then we'll kill your parents, sister, her daughter and husband". She said coldly.

Riley knew that Lily couldn't hurt her family; Thor had taken them to a safe place.

"Go ahead and try bitch." She sneered confidently. "Whatever you "say" you're going to do, it won't work. Now run along, and leave us the fuck alone."

Lily snarled in rage and screamed something that Riley didn't understand and a blue beam ripped across the sky.

They shielded their eyes from the bright light, and then once it settled down, quickly looked at what appeared.

Great, the other one has arrived.

"Hello darling daughter." Loki chuckled, swinging his staff to and through. "I hear you have been... disobeying."

Riley raised a thin, black eyebrow at Loki's remark. "I'm not you're dear daughter, if I was you wouldn't have left me with the mother of hell." She said nodding at Lily.

He looked confused for a second, shooting quick glance at Lily, at the snarl on her face, then back at Riley. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean."

Clint stared at him in disbelief, "I'm sure you don't, like Lily letting men rape her willingly, physically and emotionally abusing her." He growled.

Loki looked at Riley then, seeing the scars "Is this true?" He demanded to Thor.

"Brother, believe me, I would not lie to you. This woman is of purest evil." Thor told him firmly.

Loki swallowed hard as he spoke "We are leaving." He said harshly to Lily as they teleported away.

"That was fun." Tony said as they looked around.

"We better get ready for this, damn party." Steve said annoyed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Riley whispered, but the group didn't hear and were babbling on about how they were going to make the event at least a little more interesting.

"Fine then ignore me!" Once again, nobody listened, already travelling to the house. She huffed and followed suit.

* * *

She went upstairs to her room to get ready and got in the shower, once she had washed her hair and body; she got out and dried herself.

Riley pulled on a black lace bra and matching panties set and then the dress, it slid on perfectly.

A little bit of makeup was put on, and a silver, plain necklace to match the dress. She took a step back, looked at herself fully, and smiled, nodding and walking back downstairs were the others who were ready were waiting.

Tony whistled when he saw her, "Damn Robin Hood, you're girl is sexy." He said smirking.

Clint glared as he walked towards Riley "Shut up Stark".

A blush stole her cheeks and she looked at Clint. He was handsome, clad in a classical dark suit, his cuffs rolled up and hair mussed but stylish. She saw him shoot a glance at her attire and blush also. A flutter began in her chest, but she quickly pushed the emotion away.

"Right then, we ready?" Richard asked everyone and they nodded in agreement.

"Let's go."

They all got in a black limo; Clint saw Steve blush as Darcy sat next to him.

Somethings going to happen there, he thought to himself, smirking.

The ride was short, and soon enough they arrived at the destined location. Many cars were parked around, and people were walking hand in hand into the building.

The estate was painted a cream white with a water fountain of an angel in the centre of the garden.

"Over, the top much." Jenney said alarmed.

"Someone has too much money." Riley muttered back, and then they began their walk to the large doors.

Inside the house, the entry was packed. They waited for their coats to be taken to the closet, and then got ushered into the ball room.

"Holy shit" Bruce said stunned as a beautiful raven haired young woman ran towards him.

"BRUCE!"

"Betty?" Bruce said happily.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you lived in Canada."

"I should be asking you that." The girl chuckled, giving the man a hug.

Bruce turned to the others "Everyone, this is Betty Blake my fiancée." He said tenderly.

"Riley, there you are and who is the charming, handsome young man with you?" Grace called out.

"It's Clint, you've met him..." Grace looked at the man beside her granddaughter in surprise, and then a happy grin stole her features.

"I barely recognized you darling!" She said, pinching the stoic man's cheeks. "You look absolutely handsome this evening. And what a lovely date!" She winked at Riley on that word, who blushed in embarrassment.

"We're friends Grace." Riley said as violin music began to play around them.

"Well you two should have a dance." She said smiling.

Clint swallowed "I'd be honoured." He said looking at Riley.

Riley stared surprised up at him through her lashes while he offered her his hand. Tentatively, she grasped it and Clint pulled her onto the dance floor. He bowed teasingly before grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around.

"By the way, I really can't dance." She laughed, her hair flowing behind her.

Clint grinned back. "Don't worry, just follow my lead."

She smiled at him then and Clint suddenly realised how beautiful she looked when Tony's voice crackled through the com.

"Hey love birds, we found the location of one of those books in the library so you two are going to have to distract them."

"Got it." Clint said back, pulling Riley closer so she could spy over his shoulder. This brought their position much more... intimate, but Riley didn't say anything.

"Do you see them?" Clint muttered in her ear, doing the same over the redheads shoulder.

"No." She narrowed her sight and zoomed in on darker locations, when a shock of familiar hair caught her eye.

"Natasha's here in the ballroom." She whispered quietly.

Clint swore quietly under his breath "Damn it." He hissed.

"What do we do?"

Clint sighed and said to his com. "Natasha in the room." It crackled and Tony's voice came through.

"Well fuck we're out of luck, we'll be there as soon as possible."

* * *

Riley saw Natasha walking towards them then, "Clint she's heading straight towards us." She said trying not to freak out.

"Do you trust me?" He asked quietly.

"O-of course Clint. Why wouldn't I?" He regarded her for a second, the nodded, before pulling her away at a fast pace of the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they met up with the others, "What about my family?" She added.

"You'll see them." Was all he told her. They were out of the mansion and into the brisk wind of outside in seconds flat. They hurried along until the got to the car, wishing Natasha wouldn't catch them before they could escape.

"How is everyone else going to leave?" She asked him worriedly.

"They'll understand. There are cabs around here." He pushed her into the front seat, hopped into the driver's side and started the car, leaving the lot with the screech of the car tires.

Riley watched as they drove into the countryside, the heating was on and Riley heard Tony speaking.

"Meet us in the woods. We got the book."

"Already!" Riley cried, surprised. The library was huge!

"So little faith!" Tony said, amused then he turned more serious. "We're just a couple kilometres after the first exit you see, Thor will flash his lightening when you pass by."

"Ok, thanks Tony." Clint said as they drove nearer the woods lightening flashed across the sky, telling them they were here.

"Pepper brought you both some clothes."

"Thank you." Riley whispered. She grabbed the clothes and went off behind a tree, quickly changing, and then returning.

The others waited for her to come back before investigating the book.

Clint had gone to change into a pair of jeans, a black shirt and hiking boots when he saw a flash of Riley's hair.

"You okay?" He called to her. Tying up his last shoe and straightening up.

"Perfectly fine." She smiled at him. "You were great earlier." She confessed to him.

Clint smiled "So were you." He said quietly.

The now familiar warm feeling that came over her chest was back at Clint's words. There was an awkward silence for a second, and they shuffled nervously before Tony's voice broke the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Alright people! Let's see what's in the book!" They shuffled over, and looked over the billionaire's shoulder while he opened it, staring at the first page for a second, before groaning. "Well shit, how to we find the right spot."

"Look for a table of content, dumbass." Darcy's voice broke in. Tony gasped at her, scandalised, going on a small rant that he was far from being a dumbass, before grudgingly doing what she said.

They both looked at it for a while before staring at Riley with horrified eyes, "Man, Robin Hood's gonna be pissed." Tony said worried.

"Why the fuck will I be pissed?" Clint asked confused.

"Mamma dearest needs Riley to use her as a fucking sacrifice."

"Honestly, what's up with this woman?" He sneered, grimace twisting his face. "I'm going to go cool off." He left in a huff, through the trees and was out of sight in no time. This left the others looking at each other wonderingly.

"Man, Natasha's really sent him off." Tony said dryly as a blast of green fire hit the tree near them.

Viktor stood in front of Riley smiling at her darkly as he held up a book.

"I see you got my message, Riley is it?"

Everyone looked confused at his declaration. Tony, like always, was the one to speak up. "Um, what do you mean dude?"

Viktor smirked as he nodded at the book Tony was holding in his hands, "That she's going to die".

Thor stepped forward "I will not let you harm my niece."

"You can't beat us Viktor, deal with the fact. We have more people now." Tony continued, gesturing to Darcy and Jane. "Get ready to get your ass kicked."

Viktor smirked at the implication. "You amuse me young one." He told them.

He looked at them all as Clint came out from the woods, "Ah, the infamous Hawkeye. Tell me how does it feel, knowing that you saved a woman who still worked for the other team?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business." He sneered, coming around the large man cautiously to stand beside his allies. "Why would you want to work with a woman like Lily? Isn't she weak?"

For the first time Viktor seemed uneasy, "She and I share a common enemy." He answered darkly.

"Which is?" Tony prodded.

"You" and began shooting fire at them.

"And why?" Tony was yelling through the fire blast. "Are we!" He gave his own shot with repulsors. "Your enemies? What have we ever done to you?" A couple more bright lights were directed at Viktor.

"You don't deserve my answer." He snarled as he raised his arms and a huge wave of water came rushing down.

Riley who had been covering behind a rock slipped on the muddy soil hitting her head on the sharp as the water crashed down on all of them.

"Shit." Steve yelled as he grabbed Darcy while Thor grabbed Jane and Erik, Tony had grabbed onto Pepper, Bruce grabbing onto Betty for dear life.

Clint searched around for Riley and felt worried when he couldn't see her, "RILEY!" He yelled out.

A moan was his answer and he turned his head to the sound. At first, he couldn't see anything, but with a closer look, he noticed a figure, laid down on the soil.

"RILEY!" He yelled crawling towards her as he tried not to get swept away by the waves. He got to her and saw that she had a cut across the right side of her face near her hairline.

He fumbled with the pack around his waist, and pressed a square of gauze against the wound. Riley fluttered her eyes, but they were quickly back to being shut tight.

"What's going on Clint?" He heard Tony's voice through his quick thinking.

Clint gritted his teeth. "Oh, you know, just trying to get Riley stable!" He yelled back, uncalled for anger seeping into his tone.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? IS RILEY OK?" Steve yelled concerned.

"She hit her head on the rock, cut her head but she'll be ok." Clint yelled back hoping that Riley wasn't seriously hurt.

Riley shifted then and he could see her struggling to sit up, "What happened?" She asked wincing.

"Just a little accident. Can you stand?" Clint asked her hurriedly.

"I-I don't know." Her eyes were dazed, and her reactions slow. In a flash decision, Clint came to an answer to his problems.

As Riley was swung up into his arms, she let out a noise of surprise before gripping onto his shoulders for dear life. He began his walk back to the others with the wounded girl strung atop him.

Just as Clint made his way towards them with Riley, another wave crashed over them soaking them and making the ground wet.

"Hang on". Clint told her firmly and Riley held tightly onto his shoulders as they tried not to slip.

"I'M FUCKING SICK OF THIS SHIT!" Tony yelled.

And with that, he decided to do something about it.

Before the next wave could come, Tony propelled everyone to high land, with the help of Thor. Once everyone was sure not to get hit by the water, they finally slumped down and relaxed, catching their breath.

Bruce walked to where Riley stood "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

Riley smiled at him "I'm fine." She assured.

"What do we do now?"

Thor asked wonderingly as Bruce bent down and started cleaning Riley's cut.

"It's deep; I'll have to stitch it up." The doctor said under his breath and he looked around in his medical bag.

"I don't know." Clint answered Thor. "I fucking don't know."

As Bruce sewed Riley back up, the others discussed where they could go now.

"Riley's parent's house isn't a good idea. We'd just be putting them in danger." Jane pointed out intelligently.

Steve sighed "Looks like we're going to have to sleep here for tonight, make a fire and tomorrow find that piece of crystal." He said tiredly.

"But we don't have anything to keep warm." Erik pointed out.

"Then we'll have to pair up and keep each other warm." Tony said.

* * *

_**It's never enough for you baby  
Don't wanna play your game  
Never enough  
No matter what you say  
I'm all out of love for you, baby  
Now that I have tried everything  
I'll numb the pain  
until I am made of**_

_**Tear up my heart**_  
_**For the way that it feels**_  
_**I will still remember where you have forgotten me**_

_**It's never enough for you baby**_  
_**Don't wanna play your game**_  
_**Never enough**_  
_**No matter what you say**_  
_**I'm all out of love for you, baby**_  
_**Now that I've tried everything**_  
_**I'll numb the pain**_  
_**until I'm made of stone**_

_**It's never enough**_  
_**It's never enough**_  
_**It's never enough**_  
_**I'll numb the pain**_  
_**until I am made of stone**_  
_**I'll numb the pain**_  
_**until I am made of stone**_


End file.
